


Hunters weakness

by AriaTaylor



Series: A Winchesters weakness [2]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attack, Blood, Children, Demon, Depression, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Guns, Heartbreak, Heavy Drinking, Hospitalisation, Hunting, Kidnapping, Knives, Miscarriage, References to Depression, Sex, Stress, Verbal Abuse, Violence, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: The title is a work in progress if you get ideas for it when reading feel free to pop me a comment, its the one thing I struggle withPhoebe heads out on a routine job when she runs into the man she had to let go of 6 years earlier, she can't bring herself to face her demons and runs for her safety blanket that is home. Dean follows her home needing to be with her again, he couldn't let her go after he realized how much he loved her but Phoebe was hiding a secret that would make Dean question everything he feltTRIGGER WARNINGS will be added in each summary of the chapter if necessary. Be aware that the tags are not finished and will be updated accordingly!The eating disorder is only lightly touched on and Alcoholism is mentioned once but I wanted to add the trigger so people were well informed, I do not wish to upset anyone with misleading information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I feel bad over the extremely short chapter but I'm hoping it will give people who are new to this series the chance to catch up before reading this new story

Phoebe threw her bag in the trunk of her car as she sighed, she felt trapped, isolated and frustrated, she needed to get out and hunt, she knew it was always an issue when she left, Jane walked down the drive stopping to say something as Phoebe looked up "don't say it, I'll be back soon mom” Jane walked over to the car as Phoebe got into the driver’s side “sweetheart please, you were gone over a month last time, I was worried sick that something got you” Phoebe started the engine and looked up at Jane, she had tears in her eyes from the fear of losing her daughter again “if I don’t come home you know what to do!” Jane let a tear slip over as she looked down and sighed “I know that but I just wish you wouldn’t go, we need you here” she looked at the road with an emotionless face, her body tense and stiff “I have to, I can’t live this apple pie life, its not me and I'm going insane trying to make it work!” Jane let go of the car as she turned her back, there was no arguing with Phoebe her mind was made up and she was leaving even if she had to fight “just come home please” she walked back up to the house as Phoebe put her foot on the gas speeding down the road out of sight. 

Phoebe walked down the street looking for the police station as she fumbled about trying to push the fake FBI badge into the holder, she looked up momentarily then froze, a single black car caught her eye, a 67 Chevy, she looked to the numberplate praying for it not to be real, she read the numberplate to herself "KAZ 2Y5" she felt her breath catch in her throat as the realisation that Dean is here hit her, she couldn't risk seeing him, she wasn't ready to face him after all this time, she turned to bolt to her car as she started to run she slammed into the man behind her "I'm sorry, I didn't see you" she moved away and started to walk past him as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back “I knew it was you, what are you doing here?” Phoebe looked up fearing the worst as she saw Sam’s face, it wasn't the face she wanted to see but it was better than Deans “oh thank god it's just you, I thought you were dea..." Phoebe stopped herself mid-sentence and thought before continuing "a demon I thought you were a demon” Sam looked at her raising an eyebrow, he couldn't believe after all this time she decided to come back, he thought this was over “we agreed that it was best for you and Dean to stay away from each other, you said you didn’t want to see him again! Why now what do you want?” Phoebe pulled her arm away from his grasp, she was beyond pissed that he thought she was stalking them, how dare Sam think he can treat her like this “the same thing you and Dean are doing here Sam! I saw the car and I’m leaving, you're not worth stalking!” Sam looked back seeing the Impala parked up the road, he turned back to face Phoebe as Dean walked out of the diner “it’s too late!” This was the last thing Phoebe wanted right now and she couldn't stop it from happening, if Sam had left her to bold and not treated her like she was worthless she would have been out of town by now, Sam watched as Dean walked up the road his face turning from angry to nervous, he laughed slightly as he got closer realising the girl with her back to him was talking to Sam, there was something oddly familiar about her and he couldn't quite put his finger on it but knew he had met her before “you ran out on me after a girl, never thought I’d see the day Sammy, so who is it?” Phoebe slowly turned around as Sam tried to stop her by shaking his head, she was about to face the man she loved for the first time since he left her and she sure as hell was not ready for that, she looked up at Dean as he looked down at her, he felt his body tense up and freeze yet his heart suddenly burned with need “Phoebe!?”


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe plastered a fake smile on her face, the situation was awkward with Sam being present, she couldn't lie seeing Dean again filled her with joy and made her feel like she was alive again but she could also feel the heavy tension between them, neither knew how to react to the other, Phoebe was harbouring a lot of pain and some hate towards Dean and she worried he would notice, Dean tried to break the silence as he looked at her “h-how long has it been?” She wanted to look away but she couldn’t take her eyes off him, he was just as handsome as she had remembered “around 6 years” Sam looked at Dean over Phoebe’s head, he tapped his watch drawing Deans attention, he knew this was going to end badly and wanted Dean to leave with him, Dean shook his head as he threw the car keys at Sam “I'll catch up with you" he looked back to Phoebe, knowing he couldn't leave her behind again "let’s get a coffee” Phoebe looked back at Sam, she secretly wanted him to intervene to stop them from going but at the same time wanted to take Dean in her arms and never let him go, he looked at her seeing the conflict in her eyes, he didn't know what else to do as he shrugged and mouthed the words I'm sorry, she turned to see Dean already walking towards the diner.

Phoebe quickly caught up to Dean stopping him, if she was going to get through this she needed more than just a coffee, she needed something stronger, she had come to rely on alcohol to help her through the rough patches “I need something stronger than coffee Dean!” He let out a sigh of relief, he needed that too, he didn't care to admit it but he was a high functioning alcoholic, he didn't go a day without a drink, he turned to look at her with a slight smile on his face “there’s a bar across the street” Phoebe looked over before she started to walk across the road, Dean followed behind her, he could feel the colder shoulder Phoebe was giving him but he understood why she was so apprehensive to open up to him, he left her and never looked back, hell he didn't even know if she was alive till he saw her. Dean walked into the bar behind her and looked around, the place was practically empty, he was thankful there was no one around as he needed the privacy in case things went badly, he watched as Phoebe walked over to the bar and looked up at the sprits on the wall “we will have the Jack Daniels” the woman behind the bar had short black hair and looked to be in her mid-forties, she turned and grabbed the bottle down as Dean walked up behind Phoebe, she grabbed 2 glasses and placed them on the bar “single or double sweetheart?” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she looked at the woman “when I said we'll have the Jack I meant the bottle, how much” the woman looked at her slightly amused, she didn't expect such a little thing to have such bite and especially didn't think they could take the bottle down “sweetheart if you think you and pretty boy can handle it then its $40” Phoebe rolled her eyes and took $40 out of her pocket placing it on the bar, she hated when people were smart mouthed with her because she looked small and weak, she wanted to lash out and show her what she was made of but she realized that was coming from her anger at the situation with Dean “don't worry 'sweetheart' we can handle it” she picked the bottle up and walked over to a table in the corner as Dean awkwardly grabbed the two glasses, he turned and smiled slightly, she hadn't changed much she still had that spark in her that drew him to her in the first place.

Phoebe watched as Dean sat on the chair in front of her, he placed the glasses on the table as she opened the bottle “so it’s been a while” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she poured the whiskey halfway up the two glasses, she felt like she could snap but knew she needed to keep her cool, causing a scene here was the worst thing she could do to herself “you never came back” Phoebe picked up the glass and drank it one go, she had become numb to the burn in her throat from the amount she had drunk in the past 6 years, Dean watched her as she took a deep breath, she was struggling and he couldn't help but feel guilty “not that I actually expected you to!” He looked down, the comment felt like she had just stuck a dagger in his heart, she had that little faith in him when he left her and he proved that she shouldn't have trusted in him, he was unable to look her in the eyes as he tried to defend himself “we, we were dealing with a lot back then, I wanted to come back Phoebe believe me I did” she sighed as she poured another drink, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him but this needed to be said, she needed to face her demon “Bobby told me about the leviathan’s, he called me to see if I could help but I was..." she paused and drew back slightly "I had some complications” Dean looked up questioningly, she was hiding something from him and he felt his heart drop “complications? What happened” she lifted her glass taking a drink to stall the conversation before she shrugged “I broke my leg, nothing too serious” Dean picked up his glass drinking the whiskey, he needed a shot of courage for his next sentence and he needed to say it before he chickened out "I’ve missed you, I think about you a lot!” Phoebe looked down feeling a tear in her eye, she wasn’t ready for that and she couldn't handle it, suddenly she felt like the walls were closing in and she needed to escape “I, I should go, Dean. This isn’t good for the both of us” Phoebe stood up and turned to leave “keep the whiskey” Dean grabbed her hand, he wasn't prepared to watch her leave, she gasped as he touched her hand it felt like a shot of electricity had flown through her as her heart started to race, it was a feeling she remembered all too well and it filled her with hope but at the same time her mind was filled with dread, they had a love that would forever be doomed, they would never be able to live together and the idea of getting her heart broken again made her pull her hand from his touch “come back with me and Sam, we have a place of our own and you can live there with us, with me!” Phoebe hesitated as she felt the tear slip over her cheek, she longed to go with him, if they were together they could finally but happy but then she remembered her mom's words 'we need you' she felt another tear slip out of her eye as she kept her back to Dean “I can't leave them behind” she quickly headed to the door as Dean sat and watched her run down the street, he felt like there was nothing else he could do as he poured another whiskey.

Sam walked into the bar and sighed, it was busy and crowded and he couldn't make out the faces in the dull lighting, he made his way to the bar looking at the woman behind it  
“excuse me have you seen this man” he showed the woman and photo of Dean and she laughed slightly “oh pretty boy, yea he’s been over there drowning his sorrows since his date walked out on him” she pointed the the back corner of the bar where a man sat with his back to everyone alone, Sam turned to see Dean slumped over the table pouring the last of a bottle into a glass “thanks” he walked over as Dean swallowed the last drop, he knew it would end this way, Phoebe was the one who said she didn't want to see Dean anymore so why put Dean through this, he loved her Sam knew that and he hated lying to him, he hated it at the begining having to tell him he hadn't been in contact with Phoebe and didn't know her number, after the first year Dean started to let it go and he knew he needed to keep it that way, deep down Phoebe love Dean but she wanted to protect him from getting hurt “come on Dean, we gotta go!” Dean looked up at Sam trying to keep a brave face as he let out a slurred short answer hiccupping halfway through “ssssURe” he got to his feet with Sam’s help and slowly stumbled out of the bar “have you been here since I left?” Dean nodded slightly, he was unable to string a sentence together as they hit the fresh air “Dean that was 4 hours ago, you’re a mess!” Sam walked over to the Impala he had parked outside and opened the door “get in!” He watched as Dean stumbled over before practically falling into the back seat, he had hit rock bottom as he hit the seat and he didn't fail to show it as tears rolled down his face “I let her walk away Sammy” Sam closed the door and got in the front seat, this was going to be a long night and a rough couple of days, he wasn't one to put his emotions on show so he knew how truly hurt Dean was “the only woman I’ve ever loved, I let her leave, I let her go again” Sam started the car and drove down the road ignoring Dean as he laid on the back seat rambling.

Dean sat up on his bed and looked over at Sam, he was sound asleep and Dean knew it, he grabbed his bag and stuffed his clothes inside careful to be quiet, he had only slept for 3 hours and was still drunk but he knew he had to do this now before it was too late, he quietly left the room and jumped into the Impala starting the engine. Sam sat up in bed as he heard the engine of the Impala roar to life “Dean someone’s stealing the impala” he jumped out of bed to go stop the car thief when he noticed Deans bed was empty, he quickly ran out of the motel room to see Dean driving through the carpark and out onto the highway “fuck, Dean!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove down the highway as he answered the call, he knew it was Sam without looking at the caller ID “what?” Sam looked up as he pulled some clothes out of his bag, he was surprised by the sharpness in Dean's tone, did he really think this was somehow his fault “where are you going?” Dean rolled his eyes slightly frustrated, he was lashing out after the way things had gone with Phoebe “Narnia... where do you think I’m going, Sammy!” Sam threw his clothes down as he sat on the edge of the bed, it was the last thing he needed right now, Dean drunk and driving to confront Phoebe, he knew things would go terribly and he needed to get Dean to turn around “she left Dean, she basically told you she couldn’t be with you, do you not you think there’s a reason!” Dean shook his head even though Sam couldn't see him "no, she hesitated when I asked her to come and live with us, I can feel it she still loves me" Sam sighed as she rubbed his head “I think I saw a ring Dean, shes moved on, Please stop doing this to yourself and let her go!” Dean shook his head again, he didn't notice a ring but he wasn't really looking at her hands, he knew she was hiding something from him but he had to know what it was, if he didn't go it would forever eat away at him “I can’t, I need to know Sammy!” He ended the before throwing his phone into the empty chair beside him as he drove in silence 

Dean knew the route to Phoebe's house like the back of his hand, he only hoped she still lived there as he neared closer, he drove up the street with his lights off, the last thing he wanted to do was alert her that he was there, if she had moved on he wanted to know, he didn't want her to hide him from her, he parked the Impala outside her house first noticing the black 1970s Chevrolet Chevelle parked on the drive, Phoebe's car, he felt an overwhelming rush of joy as he got out of the car, he looked up to the house seeing the lights on in the guest bedroom that Phoebe never used, he thought that was odd but shook it off as he walked up the path to the front door, he stepped up onto the porch taking a deep caling breath before he knocked, he waited and watched through the warped glass window, all he could make out was a figure walking towards the door, he listened as he heard Phoebe stand by the door "David honey, I called you 5 minutes ago!" Dean felt his heart sink as he looked down, Phoebe had moved on with someone else, he knew he couldn't look her in the eyes now but it was too late, he had knocked and Phoebe was opening the door, there was nowhere to run, he wished he had listened to Sam and just let it go, who was he kidding thinking Phoebe would wait for him all these years, he wanted to make this quick and painless. 

Phoebe smiled as she put her hand on the door handle opening it "did you forget your keys again Sue" Phoebe turned as she opened the door to see Dean stood in front of her, he had his face to the floor and a tear in his eye “Dean?!” It broke Phoebe's heart to see him like this but he couldn't be here, not now. As the shocked passed Phoebe heard walking on the landing, the timing couldn't have been any worse as she pushed the door shut trying to hide the stairs, she looked at him as he looked up slightly, he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest “y-you shouldn’t be here Dean, you need to leave now!” Dean nodded as he looked away again, she was making this worse by the way she was reacting but he understood, she probably kept that chapter of her life a secret from her new partner, he knew full well he would if he could, he choose to take the high road on this one thinking it was for the best to let Phoebe remember him as her hero rather than a crazed hunter “I’m glad you’ve found happiness, I didn't mean to intruded I just had to know” Dean turned to leave as Phoebe watched him feeling a tear in her eye, she longed to call him back as she felt something brush by her leg “Who’s that man Mummy!”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean froze after hearing the words mummy, suddenly he understood what she meant when she said 'I can't leave them behind' she's a mom. Phoebe looked down closing her eyes as she did, this was her worst nightmare coming true “mummy?” The small boy beside her started to tugged on Phoebe's arm trying to get her attention “honey go eat your dinner” Dean couldn't stop himself any longer as he turned, he saw the young boy's back as he walked towards the kitchen “David is a kid? You have a kid!” he looked at her a little shocked as she stood aside giving space for him to come into the house “you better come in” he shook his head as he looked at Phoebe, he was in shock “you’re a mom!” Phoebe stepped forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt dragging him into the house “I'm not making a scene out on the street for all the neighbors to see” Phoebe slammed the door shut as Jane walked through the kitchen door, it was taking Phoebe longer than she expected so she worried something was wrong “who was that sweetheart” she looked up to see Dean, he looked confused and the colour had slightly drained from his face “oh erm, I think I'll take David to see his uncle James and grandad” Phoebe nodded as she looked at Dean awkwardly, she had never expected him to follow her home especially after the way she left him “thanks mom, I'll grab him some clothes” Jane shook her head slightly "no need I still have some at my house" Phoebe nodded again then waited till Jane walked back into the kitchen, she hadden't taken her eyes off Dean since she dragged him into the house but he hadn't been able to look at her “can you go upstairs I’ll come when David leaves" Dean was trying to work things out in his head and wasn't listening to Phoebe, he noticed her moved from the front of him and walk towards the kitchen “you can go upstairs or you can leave Dean because I'm not doing this in front of my child” Dean turned and walked upstairs he wasn't ready to leave, he had questions he needed answering, most importanltly he wanted to know what changed her mind to having kids. 

Phoebe walked into the kitchen as heard Dean enter her bedroom, she smiled as she looked over at David, even on the worst days he would bring a smile to her face “I don’t want to go with grandma, I want to stay with you!” Phoebe sighed the smile leaving her face as she looked away, she hated when he got upset but she couldn't help the situation “I know baby, I’m sorry but mummy has to deal with something” David slammed his fork down on the table “you always have, you deal with things and leave me alone, you leave too long” David was mad and mixing up his words, it wasn't like him to argue with her and she didn't like it, she raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him sternly “I don’t know where this attitude is coming from young man but it ends now!" she paused softening her tone as she knelt beside his chair so she was at his level "Mummy doesn’t like leaving you as much as you don’t like me leaving but sometimes mummy has to leave” David folded his arms sulking, Phoebe sighed and stood back up grabbing his plate “here take him to McDonald’s or something” she handed Jane some money from the kitchen side before she tipped the pasta into the bin “he’s not going to eat anything till he's calmed down” Jane sighed as she took the money, she knew this wasnt the time but she had to get it out “I told you not to keep him a secret" she directed her eyes to David so Phoebe knew what she was talking about "what are you going to do now, you cant lie to him” Phoebe shrugged as she looked down at David, he had this arms crossed tight still and a scowel on his face “I don’t know, I guess I’ll just have to tell him the truth” David looked up losening his arms slightly, he may be a child but he knew that this had something to do with the strange man he saw “who is that man mummy?” Phoebe sighed as she turned her back to David “I’ll tell you later, you need to go with grandma right now sweetie” David crossed his arms again as he stood up and stomped to the front door “I get this every single time you leave in the middle of the night you know” Phoebe sighed as she looked away, she knew it was wrong to keep leaving and she knew it affected David but she had to do it for her own sanity “I don’t need this lecture again especially right now, just make sure he eats” Phoebe walked to the door with Jane following close behind “I love you” she bent down giving David a kiss, he might have been mad but he still loved her like any kid always loves their mom “love you too mummy” Phoebe sighed as she watched Jane pick David up and walk out the door. 

Phoebe quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the top of the fridge, tonight was going to be rough and she needed some help getting through it, she took the lid off not bothering to get a glass as she took a huge drink from the bottle, Dean walked into the kitchen watching her as she drank the whiskey “how old is he?” Phoebe pulled the bottle from her mouth “he’ll be 5 next month” Dean went silent as he tried to calculate it in his head, he thought back to what Phoebe had gone through and shook his head slightly “please tell me he's not that monster’s child?” Phoebe shook her head as walked over holding out the bottle to Dean, he took it looking at her confused "take a drink, you're going to need it" Dean lifted the bottle taking a quick drink before passing it back to Phoebe, he didn't know what to expect as she looked up at him with guilt clearly on her face “David was born on October the 5th, I became pregnant in January!” Dean shook his head slightly as he remembered being with Phoebe in January it had been 5 years and 8 months since he last saw her "you're his Dad"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean fell back slightly as the realization of what she was saying hit, Phoebe looked at him handing the bottle of whiskey back over, he shook his head as he looked at her “I have a son!” he paused as he took a deep breath, his heart was racing and he needed to calm down, he had always wanted children of his own but never thought it would happen with his lifestyle "how could you not tell me I have a son!" Phoebe turned to look out of the window, she couldn't face him the guilt was eating her up inside “I called Bobby trying to find you, he told me how broken you were leaving me and I couldn’t bear breaking your heart again” Dean looked at Phoebe, she had kept him away from his son and he couldn't that go as betrail suddenly hit him “Bobby knew, Bobby fucking knew?” Phoebe shook her head keeping her back to Dean as a tear slipped down her face “no I didn’t tell him, I decided at that moment that it was for the best that you stayed away from me Dean” Dean took a deep breath trying to calm himself when all he wanted to do was hit the wall “that wasn’t your decision to make Phoebe, he’s my fucking son!” Phoebe turned to look at Dean as tears rolled down her face, she could see the anger in his eyes as she tried to defend the horrible decision she had made “I did what I thought was best for you Dean, I knew you wouldn’t be able to leave the job! Hell I can’t even leave the fucking job and he hates me for it, my own son hates that I’m always leaving him with grandma and I won’t tell him why” she paused turning away not wanting him to see her so vulnerable “I’m going fucking insane trying to live the apple pie, picket fence lifestyle! I thought you would move on then I saw you yesterday I felt like my heart had finally started beating again then you asked me to come and live with you and honestly I almost said yes and never turn back for David!” Dean looked at her a little shocked, how could she make this about herself right now, he was the one who had been betrayed, he was the one that had been kept away from his son for 5 years "don't make this about you! This is about you keeping me away from our child which you had no right to do!" Phoebe sighed and turned to walk away from him “you just don’t get it and you never will" he grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her to face him “don't walk away from me" she tried to pull her arm away as Dean held her firm “tell me why you saw fit to keep my son from me” he subconsciously tightened his grip on her arm as anger started to cloud his judgment, he watched as she tried to pull away again “let go Dean your hurting me! Let me go!” Dean froze realizing what he was doing as he let go of her arm, she looked down at her arm rubbing it slightly “I’m sorry, I just...” Phoebe looked back up at Dean as he turned “I told myself I was protecting him, Dean. I couldn’t let him get attached then lose you but in reality, it was myself I was protecting, I couldn’t face watching you leave again!” Phoebe waited for Dean to look at her or say something but he stayed silent, she turned with a tear in her eye “I will understand if you never forgive me Dean but please stay in town, you can meet David tomorrow” she waited a few moments hoping he would say something but instead he kept his back to her staying silent, she felt her heart drop as she looked down, she always knew they would fight when he found out about David and this was her worst possible outcome the silent treatment, she would have rather had Dean beat her up like she was possessed by a demon anything but the silent treatment, she walked towards the kitchen door letting out a sigh "I'm sorry" she looked at Dean with his back to her one last time before heading to her bedroom as she let the tears flow


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe sat at her vanity table in front of the mirror she was looking down holding her head in her hands, she felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders now Dean knew about David but she felt guilt and shame replace it, she shook her head as she sighed, she wondered why she was so stupid keeping him away “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you” she looked up seeing Deans reflection in the mirror, he was stood in the doorway looking in at her “you don’t need to apologize, I deserve it! I’m sorry I kept David from you” he sighed as he hesitated before walking into the room “I just don’t understand why you thought it was right to do it” Phoebe shook her head slightly watching him in the mirror “I didn’t think it was the right thing to do but I thought it was the safest thing to do, I was scared for his life, he can’t protect himself!” Dean nodded as he thought about it, he hadn’t thought of things that way before now “I have to admit I felt the same when I started falling in love with you, I thought about you every single day while I was fighting the leviathans, I was terrified something had happened to you” Phoebe tuned looking at Dean, she felt like he was saying she couldn’t protect herself “I think this is a little different he’s a baby! What is he going to do if a demon kidnaps him to get to me or you or a shapeshifter takes my form and attacks him?” Phoebe paused as she looked away again, she had snapped and came across slightly aggressive “I did take on a leviathan” Dean looked at her confused “wait you were pregnant, weren’t you?” Phoebe nodded as she looked up at him “I was 8 months in, if Bobby hadn’t told me about the borax I probably wouldn’t have got out alive that night” she paused as Dean looked at her shocked “I built a safe house a few years ago with panic rooms and some serious security, I moved us all in there and refused to leave, I gave birth to David in the bathroom, I was too scared to go to a hospital I didn’t know how many leviathans were after me” Dean looked down and shook his head, he finally understood why she was so scared to bring him back into her life “I’m so sorry, I should have come back for you, I should have been there to protect you!” Phoebe shook her head as she stood up, she wanted to change the conversation and let him know she never forgot him “I didn’t keep you away from him” Dean looked at her, he was confused, he had never met him so how could she have not kept him away, he watched her as she walked over and picked up a photo frame from her nightstand “I told him all about his daddy” she paused as she looked into his eyes “my hero!” Phoebe handed Dean the photo frame, he looked down at it, the photo was from the week they spent together when Phoebe got out of hospital after Josh almost killed her, Dean was sat on the couch holding Phoebe in his arms they were looking at each other with smiles on their faces “you look so happy” she smiled as she sat down beside him “I had you by my side, how could I not be happy” Dean looked up meeting her eyes, they looked at each other smiling as Dean naturally leaned forward making their lips meet in a soft kiss, she lifted her hand pushing her fingers into Dean's hair as she kissed him feeling everything slip away, he moved closer as he kissed her, he dropped the frame on the bed behind him as he wrapped his arm around her trying to hold her closer, he started to run his hand down her before he leaned Phoebe back laying her down, he moved on top of her as he kissed down to her neck and moved his hand down to the waist band of her jeans “stop, Dean stop it” she pushed him away quickly and sat back up moving away from him.

Phoebe looked away from Dean as he pulled himself up “I, I can’t!” Dean looked down and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly “I’m sorry, I... I should go” Phoebe pulled her knees into her chest as Dean stood up, she was conflicted and confused “Can I see you tomorrow?” Phoebe nodded as she looked away from Dean trying to hide her face as a few small tears slid over her cheeks. Dean left the room, he felt rejected and confused but mostly embarrassed as he walked downstairs and left the house closing the front door behind him. Phoebe got out of bed and walked over to the window, she hid behind the curtains as she watched Dean walk down to his car “I, I still love you!”


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe opened her eyes rubbing her head slightly “you passed out again!” She looked up to see Sue looking down at her, she sighed as she got to her feet “I’m going to have to take your key from you if you keep this up” Phoebe looked around confused realizing she was at the bar “I don’t even remember coming here” Sue shook her head as she walked out from behind the bar “please tell me you didn’t leave David alone?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she picked up a bottle of water, did Sue think she was that stupid “he’s with my mom, I might be reckless but I’m not stupid” she opened the bottle taking a drink as Sue eyed her up suspiciously “so what happened this time, the last time you got wasted in the bar after closing was when David asked Santa to bring his daddy home” Phoebe put the bottle down, she felt like it was written all over her face as she rubbed her head “Satan fucking delivered” Sue looked at her slightly shocked “Deans in town?!” Phoebe nodded as she walked out from back of the bar and sat on a stool “I can’t do this, I just want to run” Sue looked at her confused “isn't this what you always wanted, Dean to come back to you” Phoebe nodded as she looked down “I really wanted him to come back, I wanted him here with me and David more than anything but now he’s here I can’t do it, I can’t let my guard down because I know we will get hurt” Sue sat down on the stool next to her, she knew full well why Phoebe wouldn't let her guard down, she was scared of getting hurt again but she would never admit that “I know it can be hard Phoebe but you have to tak what little time you have with him because if you don't you will regret it” She sighed slightly as she picked at the chipped paint on the bar “he wouldn’t even be here if I hadn’t run into him on that job you had” Sue looked away and stayed silent as Phoebe looked back up, she saw Sue avoiding eye contact and realized this was all a set up “you, you fucking knew he was there didn’t you” Sue sighed as she hesitantly nodded “yea I knew, I wanted to bring some happiness back to your life!” Phoebe got up and walked around the bar, this was too much for her to handle and she couldn’t take it, she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels off the shelf “Phoebe, please don’t” she poured herself a large glass and drank it before looking at Sue “I can’t believe you did this to me, Sue! You knew how broken I was when he left me and never came back and now I’m going to have to do this all over again!” Phoebe poured another large glass before quickly drinking it as Sue watched her, she thought she was helping but it seems she had made things worse “I’m sorry Phoebe, I just wanted to help” Phoebe sighed as she put the bottle down “you know what forget it, I’ll keep my guard up as long as David is happy that’s all that matters right!” Sue sighed as she watched Phoebe walk to the door “I didn’t mean to hurt you” Phoebe opened the door pulling her car key from her pocket, she couldn’t even turn to face her as she let the door go, Sue looked down with a tear in her eye "what have I done!" 

Phoebe pulled up on the drive outside her house, she got out of the car and wiped her eyes slightly she wasn't much of a crier anymore, she tended to bury her emotions deep inside so she could stay strong for David "pull yourself together Phoebe, your better than this" she walked up the path to the front door, it was open slightly and the lights were out so she knew her mom wasn't here “well I guess I left the house wasted last night” she walked in and flicked the light on she noticing the mess the house was in "fuck, I really trashed this place" she turned and walked towards the kitchen heading for some bags to start cleaning up, she heard someone move behind her as she reached for her gun someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth with one hand and grabbing her arm with the other to stop her from reaching her gun


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe panicked trying to pull herself free as she felt a gun press into her back “where’s Dean!” Phoebe shook her head as she felt tears spike in her eyes “who are you and what have you done to Dean!” he moved his hand from her mouth so she could respond as he pressed her forward into the wall so she couldn’t move “I, I don’t know where Dean is, I just know he’s staying somewhere in town” Phoebe turned her head slightly on the wall seeing Sam out of the corner of her eye “Sam please for god’s sake it’s me” Sam held Phoebe against the wall pressing the gun into her back still “I heard the fight last night Phoebe, Dean pocket dialed me!” Phoebe shook her head “Sam please, David, will be home any minute please stop” Sam looked at her a little shocked “is that it, you have a new partner and Dean got in the way so you roughed him up, look at this place it’s trashed!” Phoebe shook her head again trying to turn to face Sam “DON’T MOVE!” he pushed her back down against the wall “I got wasted last night and trashed the place, Sam, I wouldn’t hurt Dean” he laughed slightly “then where is he and who’s David!” Phoebe tried to turn again as she answered him “I don’t know Sam, I don’t know where he is! Trust me when I say this I couldn’t hurt Dean even if my life depended on it” he pushed her back against the wall again “till I know where Dean is your not moving, I don’t trust you” Phoebe closed her eyes as she prayed David was throwing a tantrum holding them up “I couldn’t hurt Dean because I still love him, Sam. I love him with all my heart and I always will, please I can’t let David see me like this” she paused turning her head to look at him “David is my son!” Sam looked at her slightly shocked as he was lowering the gun “THAT'S ENOUGH SAM!” Sam turned to see Dean stood in the doorway freeing Phoebe to turn away from the wall, she turned and punched Sam in the arm hurting herself more then she hurt him “fuck” Phoebe cupped her fist in her other hand and walked into the kitchen cussing under her breath

Sam looked at Dean as he let out a sigh of relief “your alive” Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes “you’re a fucking idiot Sam, you really are” he walked over to Dean as he frowned “look at this place, what would you think happened? You pocket dialed me and I heard you fighting then I walk into Phoebes house to see it trashed” Dean sighed as he looked at the house “yea okay, I kind of get it and she did threaten me a couple of times last night while she was wasted, but she didn’t mean it Sam!” Sam looked at Dean as he put his hand on his shoulder “she has a kid Dean, you can’t go messing around with this, let’s just go” Dean shook his head “he’s 5 next month” Sam thought for a moment as he looked at Dean “no, no!” Dean nodded “yea Sammy, you’re an uncle!” Sam shook his head again “this can’t be happening, Dean, you can’t have a kid it’s too dangerous!” Dean sighed deeply “don’t you think I know that, but it happened!" He paused as he turned away "You should go before he gets here, I don’t want to overwhelm him” Sam looked at Dean still in shock “just take the key to the impala and here’s the room key, I’m staying at the bluebird motel just outside of town” Sam took the keys Dean was holding out as he looked at the back of Deans head “tell her I’m sorry” Dean nodded as he walked towards the kitchen


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry I have not been keeping up with my posts, I’ve been feeling very down and out a lot lately and it’s been giving me troubles with my writing. I’m trying to pull myself back and getting some done, I just keep telling myself it’s all okay, I just need to relax and enjoy writing not force myself to rush it and feel like it’s a chore rather than something I enjoy 
> 
> I thank you all for staying with me and hope your enjoying my story’s, if you have any comments please feel free I try to reply to all the comments I get

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Phoebe drinking a shot of whiskey “honestly, I never drink when I know David’s going to be at home” Dean shook his head as he watched her pour another shot “I get it don’t worry, I think you need it after that” Phoebe drank the shot before picking up a bag for rubbish, she walked past Dean as he grabbed her arm stopping her “did you mean what you said last night?” Phoebe pulled her arm out of his grip “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she had no memory of what she had done or said, she didn’t even know why the house was so trashed, she walked past him into the living room noticing him following close behind her.

Phoebe got down on her knees by the upturned coffee table as Dean walked over and stood it back up “you called me last night Phoebe, you were crying you sounded like you were in trouble so I came over and you were pretty out of it, I don’t know how much you drank but you were still drinking when I got here” Phoebe tried to block Dean out as she picked up pieces of a shattered bottle “you threw that at me and called me a liar, told me that I promised you I’d come back and I didn’t, you said you hated me” Phoebe shook her head as she put the bits of glass she had in her hand into the bag “part of me did Dean for a very long time, but I hate myself more for not calling you or looking for you!” Dean nodded as he started to pick up the books that were thrown across the room “you said that too” Phoebe sighed as she looked at him “I don’t remember anything after you left the first time Dean, I woke up in the bar me and Sue own together with no recollection of how I got there!” Dean put the books on the coffee table in a neat pile before moving on to the photo frames that were on the floor by the mantle, he picked them up and looked at them as Phoebe picked up a large piece of the shattered bottle, Dean looked at a photo of David as a baby “you told me you didn’t want David!” Phoebe gripped her hand on the glass slightly shocked, she felt the sharp sting of the glass slicing into her “fuck” she dropped the glass as she looked at a large cut on her hand, Dean quickly turned seeing the blood in her palm “go clean your hand, I’ll finish up” Phoebe stood up and walked into the kitchen, she put her hand under the tap turning it on as she sighed “I'm so stupid” she had never admitted that to anyone before, David was the only thing keeping her going and she didn’t want anyone to know that at first the contemplated terminating the pregnancy, she stood running the water over her hand for a few minutes before she grabbed a paper towel and held it in her fist until the bleeding stopped. Dean walked into the kitchen with the bag of glass “just need to vacuum now, make sure it’s all up” Phoebe looked at Dean as he dropped the bag in the bin “look, it’s not that I didn’t want David. I didn’t want any kids, Dean!” Dean looked at her as she sat down at the table “I was on birth control but something must have happened with all the pills I was taking, it must have failed but I wouldn’t change what happened, he’s my little miracle and my perfect little boy” he walked over and sat across from her taking her hand in his “I get it, Phoebe. I can’t imagine how hard these last six years have been for you” she sighed as Dean took the paper towel from her looking at her hand “I’m fine Dean” she pulled her hands away and stood up, she couldn’t risk letting her guard drop, she needed to get away from him.  
Phoebe walked into the hallway grabbing the vacuum from the cupboard, he followed her into the room as she plugged it in “why are you shutting me out, Phoebe?” Phoebe turned the vacuum on ignoring him as she vacuum over the rug making sure there was no glass, he sighed and walked over putting his arms around her from behind “don’t ignore me” she turned the vacuum off pulling out of his arms “please don’t” he looked at her as she turned to him “I heard what you said Phoebe, you can’t deny it” Phoebe shook her head as she looked at him “I wouldn’t deny that Dean, I’ll never stop loving you, I just can’t” she paused as she looked down “I can’t watch you leave again!” Dean stepped forward pulling Phoebe into his arms “I love you, Phoebe! Please just let me love you” Phoebe felt a tear run down her cheek “I spent 6 years not knowing If you were alive or dead Dean and it killed me” Phoebe looked up at Dean as she sighed “I know you will have to leave again and I don’t think I can take it” Dean looked down meeting her eyes “I love you, Phoebe and I don’t want to hurt you” he lifted his hand wiping the tears from her cheeks “I can’t do it, I can’t stay mad at you Dean” Phoebe pushed herself up kissing him softly. 

David ran into the house “MUMMY, GRANDAD SHOUTED AT ME!” Phoebe pulled away from Dean quickly and turned to David, this was not the way she wanted him to meet Dean, her in his arms pressing his lips to his “David?!” She looked down at David as her cheeks flushed, he was looking up at Dean with a puzzled look on his face “daddy?”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean looked at David as Phoebe walked over “baby where is your grandma, how did you get home?” David looked up at Phoebe as she looked down at him “James” Phoebe looked out of the front door to see James sat in the car holding David’s bag out of the window, she stormed out leaving David inside with Dean.

Phoebe opened the driver’s side door as she snatched the bag from his hand “get out!” James sighed as he got out of the car “what’s the big deal, I’m 18 now!” Phoebe took the car key from him as she closed the door “you still don’t have a license, get in that house” James rolled his eyes as he looked at her “you didn’t seem to care last month when I was driving you to the hospital!” Phoebe grabbed his arm dragging him up to the house “that was different, today you’re driving around with my kid and no license” he pulled his arm away and carried on walking “you taught me to drive, it’s all your bad habits that’s stopping me from getting a license!” Phoebe grabbed his arm pulling him to face her “I taught you because I had no choice, you had to know for emergencies! I needed you to know so you could escape if something came after us!” James rolled his eyes again stopping by the door speaking in a really sarcastic voice putting a large emphasis on her real name, he knew how much she hated it when people called her by her real name, he knew it would push her buttons "escape from your imaginary monsters, whatever you say ROSE!” James walked into the house and looked up seeing Dean stood awkwardly looking at David who was sat on the couch, he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

David got up off the couch and walked over to Phoebe as she walked into the house “mummy, Is James in trouble?” Phoebe shook her head as she picked David up carrying him on her hip “don’t you worry about that baby” she walked over to Dean and looked up at him “David this is your Daddy!” David looked up at Dean and smiled getting excited “he’s just like the picture mummy, are you really a hero!” Phoebe looked at Dean as he shrugged hesitating “of course he is baby! He’s really a hero” David threw himself forward at Dean, he grabbed him quickly as Phoebe almost dropped him “Santa brought daddy, just like I asked him to mummy” Dean held him feeling a tear in his eye “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here sooner” Phoebe smiled looking at them both “do you want to take him to bed tonight Dean?” Dean looked up a little confused as David looked at him “please daddy please!” Dean nodded slightly as he looked at him “okay, I’ll take you to bed” Phoebe smiled as she walked over giving David a kiss on the cheek “What do you want for dinner?” David looked at Dean then back at Phoebe “can we have daddy’s favorite, can we have burgers?” Phoebe smiled as she looked at him “of course we can, I’ll go make some now, why don’t you and daddy watch TV” Dean put David down as he ran off to his room “he’s got your eyes” Phoebe laughed slightly “he looks more like you than he ever will me, he’s just gone to get a DVD, I hope you don’t mind finding Nemo, he’s obsessed with fish!” Dean laughed slightly and sat down as Phoebe walked over to the TV turning it on “never watched it, how does he know I love burgers” she picked up the remote opening the DVD draw "I told him all about you" David ran back in with a disk “Nemo mummy, Nemo” she smiled slightly as he put the disk in the holder “I know, guess what daddy’s never seen, Nemo!” David ran over sitting on Dean's knee “he’s going to love it isn’t he darling” David nodded as he waited excitedly for the film to start “I’ll leave you two to it” Phoebe handed Dean the remote as she walked past heading for the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see James sat at the table drinking a beer “where’s mom?” James shrugged as she walked over taking the beer from him “stop throwing your life away James!” She poured the bottle down the sink as he got up to get another “don’t think I won’t beat your arse just because your family James” he turned looking at her “you threw your life away and turned out fine” Phoebe grabbed his arm dragging him outside “oh poor David god forbid he hears someone fighting!” Phoebe pushed James down on a chair “now listen here...” James stood up pushing her backward's “NO you fucking listen Rose!” Phoebe looked at him shocked as he pushed her again knocking her to the floor “I live almost 11 years of my fucking life thinking you’re dead, I idolized you when I was little, imagine being told at 2 you will never see your sister again, I was fucking broken! Then you walk back in like nothing happened, you never once ask how we feel! I’m sick of sitting in the background quiet because moms scared her little princess will run away again me and dad both are! Mom does everything for you because she doesn’t want to lose you and you still run off in the middle of the night to chase imaginary monsters and demons" he paused as he clenched his fists slightly "I’d have had David taken away and you sectioned in a mental institution now if I was mom!” Phoebe got up and brushed herself off “you think you’re so tough James, you think you can push me around and act like your better than me, well go ahead! I’ll tell you one thing I won’t be around to help you when your life goes down the drain" she paused turning away from him "I’m hard on you because I love you and I don’t want you to end up like me” James gritted his teeth as he grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her to face him “I’ll never end up crazy and fucked up like you and you waste of space baby daddy!” Phoebe pulled her arm from his grip feeling her emotions take over, she raised her arm and slapped across the cheek "don't you talk about him like that" she watched him as he rubbed his cheek realizing what she had done “James, I’m so sorry” he smirked slightly as he raised his fist punching her in the ribs, Phoebe grabbed her ribs then looked up before pushing him away “you think this is over that easy” he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him “I’m not going to hurt you!” James pushed Phoebe down in the chair behind them “come on, where’s all that anger, all the threats to beat my ass and now you won't do it” he raised his fist and punched Phoebe in the ribs again “come on do it, hit me!” James punched her again “HIT ME!” Phoebe watched as he raised his fist again, she couldn't let him hit her again she was still recovering from the run demon that almost broke her ribs, she made a quick decision and lifted her feet up, she kicked him in the chest knocking the air right out of him as he fell backward's onto the floor “HEY!” Phoebe looked up to see Dean stood by the door “you little bastard” he walked over grabbing James by the scruff of his shirt dragging him to his feet “get the hell off me” Phoebe stood up from the chair and looked at him “I’m disappointed James really I am” James looked at Phoebe and laughed “coming from the black sheep of the family that means nothing!” Dean dragged him in the house and sat him down on the kitchen chair “stay there and cool off” 

Phoebe got her phone out of her pocket and dialed her mom’s number, she sighed as she waited for an answer “sweetheart I’m so sorry, he fell asleep I’ll bring him over now” Phoebe scoffed as she looked at the house “are you fucking serious, David is already home mom!” Jane looked down and sighed knowing she pissed her off “I’m sorry, I had a fight with your dad and needed some air so I left David with James” Phoebe sat back down in the chair “yea James drove him back here, I’m not happy mom, I mean you know I don’t like him having David in the car without a license!” Jane frowned as she wiped her eyes “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry Phoebe” she sighed as she looked at the trees down the garden, she knew how her dad was and understood she needed space “look can you just come get James, he kind of lost it” Jane started the car and pulled out onto the street “what do you mean he lost it” Phoebe rubbed her head slightly, she was frustrated and angry but trying to stay calm “I mean he lost it, I told him he needed to stop throwing his life away and he blew up, if Dean didn’t intervene one of us would have been in hospital, either me because I just couldn’t hit him back or him because I took so much that I lost it!” Jane sighed as she carried on driving “I’ll come to get him, just don’t aggravate him, he’s got a temper like you!” Phoebe hung up as she stood up and took a deep breath before walking into the house “tell this waste of space to let me go” Phoebe looked over to see Dean stood by the chair holding James down “moms on her way to pick you up!” James rolled his eyes “guess you told her everything then!” Phoebe shook her head as she walked over and sat down “I’ll be fine Dean go sit with David” Dean walked towards the door “I ain’t afraid to hurt you if you lay another finger on her!” Dean walked through the door leaving them alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe looked up at James, he had his head to the floor, she knew he was regretting the way he acted “I didn’t tell mom what you said” he looked at her and laughed slightly “so you told her I hit you” Phoebe sighed as she looked at him “I get it, this has been really hard on you, I never asked you how you felt. I did abandon you, but I still love you James your my baby brother!” James looked away trying to ignore her “I also know you have no proof of the monsters and demons so why would you believe, it sounds crazy and I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t seen them all with my own eyes” she paused and looked down when she saw he wasn’t looking at her “I also get why you think Dean is such a waste of space, mom lied to dad because she didn’t want him to know the truth" Phoebe paused again, she knew he wasn't going to take this well "I never told Dean I was pregnant, he didn’t even know he had a son till yesterday!” She looked up seeing the shock on his face “you kept a dad away from his own kid!” Phoebe sighed slightly as she nodded “yea, I didn’t want to but I had to protect David, things come after me to get to Dean, remember when we went to the safe house for 6 months when I was pregnant, a leviathan came to get me, to draw Dean out of hiding” James rolled his eyes again “here we go again with the monsters” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked at him “James just because you haven’t seen them doesn’t mean they aren’t real, if only you knew what me and Dean know but mom, she won’t let me take you out and prove it to you because she’s scared of the effect it will have on you after what I did” James laughed as he looked at her “so let me get this straight, you want to take me your baby brother out on a hunt and traumatize me?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge “don’t tell mom” she handed it to James trying to change the subject “I was drinking when I was 16 letting my frustrations out, I worked so hard at school and unwound on weekends with my friends, mom hated it” James took the bottle and opened it taking a drink “guess you weren’t as perfect as they made you out to be” Phoebe laughed as she sat back down watching him drink “not at all, I put them through hell growing up!” Phoebe paused as she looked at him “James don’t keep how you feel from me, don’t bottle it up inside because I don’t think I can hold back next time you hit me okay!” James nodded as he looked at her “mom warned me not to upset you, I’ve been keeping it quiet for so long” Phoebe raised an eyebrow “you’ve beaten me up 3 times in 5 years James, you’re lucky your my brother or I’d have seriously hurt you!” James nodded as he looked at her, he hesitated slightly before looking away “take me, next time you go take me with you, I want to see it, I want to see what you fight!” Phoebe sighed as she looked down “I don’t know James, you know mom would go ballistic” he looked up at her putting the empty beer bottle down “Rose please, please prove to me that you’re not crazy” Phoebe sighed as he stood up “I’ll think about it okay” she watched him as he walked over to the fridge “that’s all I want you to do”

 

Phoebe turned on her chair as she heard the kitchen door open “what the hell were you thinking young man!” James rolled his eyes as he handed Phoebe a beer from the fridge “don’t you roll your eyes at me, I’m your mother!” Phoebe took the bottle as James closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen “lay off him mom!” Jane looked at Phoebe shocked “excuse me?” Phoebe stood up almost challenging Jane “I said lay off him!” Jane backed up a little feeling slightly intimidated “your sticking up for him?” Phoebe nodded as she looked at the door, she knew James was listening on the other side, she looked back at Jane backing down slightly “yea mom I am, I get he may be a shitty little brat but he’s my shitty little bratty brother! James has been through a lot and I did that to him and he’s not been able to tell me how he feels, he’s had no one to talk to about this, he can’t tell his friends because they can’t know about the hunting so they just think I got amnesia, he has to act like he’s happy I’m home. He can’t talk to you because you won’t take it and he can’t say anything to me because you told him he can’t, you think I’m a flight risk!” Jane looked away, quickly edging towards the door “oh my god you do actually think I’m a flight risk! Mom I can’t believe you think I would just take off and leave David behind!” Jane grabbed the door handle as she looked at Phoebe “tell me I’m wrong Rose, tell me you haven’t thought about it! Thought how he would be safer being brought up by me and your dad while you go as far away as possible, I know that’s the reason you still go on hunts, I know that’s the reason you left for 2 months last year and left your phone behind, it’s the reason your always gone so long and one day you won’t come...” Phoebe cut Jane off as she turned throwing the bottle of beer that was in her hand at the wall “leave! Just leave!” Jane looked at her slightly scared, she had gone too far and she knew it “I’m sorry, please Phoebe!” Phoebe looked at Jane as she hit the table with her fist “NOW!” Jane opened the door quickly almost hitting James, she quickly walked to the door as James looked at Phoebe, she was stood by the table, he could see how conflicted she was as he stepped forward “Phoebe, I’m sorry” she shook her head as she looked away, Jane walked back and grabbed James’s arm as he went to take another step to Phoebe and dragged him from the house. Dean looked down at David and sighed, now he understood why she didn't tell her parents she was alive “you alright kid?” David nodded as he looked up “it’s just like being at grandma’s house, her and granddad always fight” Dean moved David off his lap “I’m going to go check on mummy okay, you watch the end of Nemo” he nodded as Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

 

Phoebe was walking out of the back door with a bag on her shoulder “where do you think you’re going?” Phoebe stopped and threw the bag into the corner, she forgot Dean was here and it was no use lying to him “I’m leaving!” Dean looked at her slightly shocked, deep down he knew what she was doing when he saw the bag but he hoped she wasn't that stupid “you were just going to walk out on us like that” Phoebe walked back in and closed the door as she sighed “my mom, she’s not wrong Dean, every time I leave on a hunt I leave with the intentions of not coming back, he would be safer with them” Dean raised his eyebrow as he looked at her “wow and here’s me thinking there was some hope since you managed to keep a kid safe for 5 years from all the monsters and demons out there that want you dead!” Phoebe shook her head as she looked at him “you don’t get it Dean, you haven’t been here living each day with the constant thought, what’s going to find me today, I’ve had demons in my house since I had David! I’ve had to kill them inches from his room!” Dean shrugged as he looked at her “so, you ganked them before they got to him, your one of the best I know Phoebe” she shook her head as she walked over to fridge “I’m going to do what’s safe, I’m giving him up to my mom” Dean looked at her as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the top of the fridge “you think that’s what’s best for him, leaving him with a drunk, a brat and your mom, none of which know the first thing about protecting yourself from demons!” Phoebe opened the bottle and grabbed a glass, she wasn't thinking straight and didn't want to be having this conversation “with all due respect Dean, I’m the one that raised him for 5 years, I know what’s best” Dean grabbed her hand to stop her from pouring the drink “that wasn’t my choice but now I know he's mine I would never abandon him and I’m sure as hell not going to let you do that” she looked up at him as she pulled her arm out of his grasp “how are you going to stop me, Dean? You’ve gotta hit the road with Sam sooner or later!” Dean smirked as he looked at her “I’ll stay here till the day he turns 21 if I have to, the last thing that he needs is to grow up without a mother like me, stop throwing your little pity party because if you’re going to leave then you are going to look him in the eyes and tell him you’re not coming back!” Phoebe looked away from Dean as she put the bottle down “mummy the films done!” Phoebe looked over to see David stood in the doorway, Dean walked over picking him up “mummy’s just a little upset right now so why don’t me and you go play with some toys while she makes you some dinner” David looked over at Phoebe seeing her wipe tears from her eyes, he wriggled his way out of Dean’s arms and walked over to Phoebe “don’t cry mummy, I will always love you!” David wrapped his arms around Phoebes legs as she felt another tear slip down her cheek “I love you too baby, now you run along and play with daddy, I’m going to call auntie Sue and get her to bring some takeout for us, how’s that sound” David jumped up and down excitedly “yes, yes, yes!” Phoebe watched as David ran over to Dean, he grabbed Deans hand and started pulling it slightly “come on daddy come and play” he looked down and smiled “go on I’ll be up in a second” he watched as David ran upstairs to his bedroom. Dean turned to Phoebe as she wiped her cheeks “if you dare abandon us, Phoebe, I will hunt you down and drag your sorry ass all the way back here kicking and screaming” he quickly turned and walked upstairs not letting Phoebe respond.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe sighed as Sue walked into the kitchen with some takeout bags “remind me again why you couldn’t go?” She got up to make coffee turning her back to Sue “I’ve been drinking” Sue raised an eyebrow as she looked at her “never stopped you before, tell me the truth, do you not trust Dean with David?” Phoebe shook her head as she made Sue a cup of coffee “of course I trust him” she paused as she turned to put the coffee on the table “they don’t trust me!” Sue placed the bags on the table as Phoebe turned back to the cupboard “what do you mean they?” Phoebe grabbed some plates out of the cupboard as she looked at Sue “my mom thinks I’m a flight risk and she made a point of telling me how much safer David would be if I went far, far away from here as far as I could, I was going to leave and Dean caught me” Sue rolled her eyes as Phoebe placed the plates on the table “he’s safer with you here protecting him!” Phoebe shook her head as she grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and poured some in a cup for David “what with me bringing demons and god knows what back to this house, he’s really safe isn’t he” Phoebe put the juice back as she grabbed two bottles of beer “I’m so conflicted because she’s my mom but right now I just want to tear her a new one for what she said to me” Sue sighed as she took a sip of her coffee “she’s kind of right though really, you proved her point of you being a flight risk when you tried to leave after she told you” Phoebe opened her mouth to respond but stopped knowing Sue was right “you hate how right I am don’t you” Phoebe looked at Sue, she had a smug smile on her face as she grinned “I hate you!” Sue smirked as she sipped her coffee "love you too" Phoebe took a small tray out and placed it on a plate “DAVID, DEAN DINNERS HERE!” Phoebe took out another tray and opened it “burger that must be Deans” Phoebe closed the tray placing it on Deans plate “this conversation isn’t over Phoebe!” Phoebe rolled her eyes and she heard David’s footsteps running across the landing above her head “NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS DAVID” she pulled out another tray and handed it to Sue before grabbing the last one, Phoebe put the tray down on her plate as David ran in sitting on the chair “can I go back to my room and play when I’m done mummy” Phoebe nodded as Dean walked into the kitchen, she glanced up seeing what looked like plasters on his face and smiled slightly “did I forget to mention he likes playing doctors!” David looked up at Dean and smiled letting out a small laugh “I told you mummy would smile” Dean half smiled as he sat down “can I take them off now?” David nodded as he opened his tray “thank you, Auntie Sue!” Dean started to pull the masking tape from his face “do me a favour, buy him some plasters” Phoebe nodded as she watched Dean pull the tape from his face, David sat at the table happily eating his fries as Sue stood up holding her take out tray “I got to head off, Adam phoned in sick so Alice needs a hand, enjoy the rest of your evening” Phoebe stood up and walked to the door with Sue “do you need any help tonight, I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind staying with David” Sue shook her head as she opened the front door “the last thing we need is you around hunters and alcohol” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked at Sue “whatever you say, I’ll see you soon!” Sue walked out of the house then stopped and turned as Phoebe was closing the door “Phoebe” she opened the door and looked at her “what?” Sue looked at her sternly she knew she was the only one that could get through to Phoebe “promise me you will eat something tonight” Phoebe rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw David copying the way Dean was holding his burger and biting when he did, she took out her phone and discretely took a photo of the both of them “I’m going to go put him some pajamas out on his bed and his book” Dean turned and looked at Phoebe “sit down and eat, that can wait” she shook her head slightly “I’m not hungry” Dean looked at Phoebe and rolled his eyes “Phoebe sit down and eat” David looked up at Dean as he put his burger down and copied him putting his own down “mummy doesn’t eat daddy” Dean looked at David then back at Phoebe as she looked away thinking to herself why David had to tell him “Phoebe sit down and eat please!” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she heard that tone of voice, she knew better than to challenge him or defy as she walked over the chair next to David and sat down, Dean picked his burger back up not noticing David doing the same, he took a bite as he watched Phoebe pull a couple of French fries from her tray without opening the box, she ate them before pushing her plate away “happy now?” Dean reached over with his spare hand and opened the box seeing only French fries “is that all you got Phoebe, fries! You have to eat more than that” she watched as Dean stood and got a knife from the draw “Dean no, I’m fine” he ignored her walking back over to the table, he sat back down and cut his burger in half placing half of it down on Phoebe's tray “you’re not leaving till you eat that!” David looked at Dean puzzled as he put the knife down “why is daddy making you do what I have to mummy, is he allowed to do that?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as Dean looked at David “I’m doing it because I love mummy, I want her to be healthy and I’m older then her so like you she has to do as I say” David laughed as he watched Phoebe pick up the half burger, she pulled the tomato out throwing it back down on the lid of the tray, Dean watched her as she took a bite, he smiled satisfied as David stood up “I’m full can I go play?” Phoebe looked at his tray as she swallowed the food that was in her mouth “go on” Phoebe and Dean watched as David run off upstairs. Phoebe put the burger down and stood up “you haven’t finished” she looked at him as she stopped “you can’t be serious! I thought you were just saying that because of David!” Dean shook his head as he watched Phoebe sit back down “I don’t know what makes you think not eating is healthy and I don’t care what anyone else has been letting you get away with, when I’m here you will eat!” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she picked the half burger back up and started to eat it slowly “I think I better stay here tonight, make sure you don’t do anything stupid!” Phoebe rolled her eyes as Dean stood up picking up David’s tray and his empty tray, he walked over to the bin throwing them in as Phoebe ate the last bit of the burger “it’s almost David’s bedtime” Dean turned looking at Phoebes tray “I guess it’s a start!” She stood up and picked up her tray throwing it in the bin “I’ve never felt more degraded in my life” Dean raised an eyebrow as Phoebe turned her back and walked to the living room “maybe you need knocking off that pedestal you’ve put yourself on!” 

Dean grabbed the plates from the table and placed them in the sink, he turned back to the table picking up Sue's coffee cup and David's cup placing them both in the sink before walking to the living room “I’m going to go check on David” Phoebe shrugged as she picked her phone up from the couch, she couldn't bring herself to look at Dean after the way he spoke to her “knock yourself out” Dean walked upstairs letting out a sigh as he thought, maybe he was too hard on her but it's what she needs, she can't go on in this self-destructive way when she has their child to protect. Dean rubbed his head as he reached the top of the stairs "why is my life so complicated" he walked over to the bedroom "okay it's my turn to be Dr" Dean looked up freezing to the spot “PHOEBE, you better come up here!”


	14. Chapter 14

Phoebe felt her heart sink as she ran upstairs almost falling back down them “what, what happened!?” she pushed Dean away from the door looking in, David was sat by the wall looking down at the floor, there was red paint splattered up the wall, blue paint in his hair and yellow and brown paint on the floor, she looked at Dean raising an eyebrow “you made me think something had happened” Dean looked at her confused “there’s paint all over, I’m sure that’s something he shouldn't be doing!” Phoebe closed the bedroom door as she looked at Dean taking a deep breath to calm herself “paint is the least of my fucking worries Dean, the two most wanted hunters are in town one happening to be his father and then I’m here, and trust me to some demons I’m not far off you and Sam on the most wanted list, then we have Sue running the bar for hunters and you think this is a problem?” Dean rolled his eyes as she looked at Phoebe “okay maybe I handled that wrong but can you blame me look at him, he’s covered in paint, how the hell has he even got paint?” Phoebe opened the door not wanting to fight where David can hear “I keep it in here that’s how" she paused as she walked into the bedroom "David what were you thinking?” David kept his face to the floor as he pushed his paint tray into view “the bottle spilled” she looked at him then at the wall “so gravity stopped working did it, how did the red get up the wall?” David kept his head down turning his back slightly “it went splat when I opened it” Phoebe walked over bending down in front of him lifting his face up speaking to him in a calm but stern voice “mummy is cross David, you know you’re not supposed to get the paint out on your own, I’ll let you off this once but don’t you dare do it again!” Phoebe paused as David nodded “now let’s get you in the bath” Phoebe stood up and walked to the door “there's a bucket and some cleaning cloths in the cupboard downstairs could you grab them for me” David looked up at Phoebe as Dean walked downstairs "mummy" she turned looking at him “can daddy put me in the bath mummy?” Phoebe shrugged as she looked at him “I don’t see why not, I’ll go fill the tub, do you want bubbles?” David nodded as he stood up “lots and lots mummy” Phoebe smiled looking at David “you really are my handsome little boy, even when you’re covered in paint” Phoebe turned and walked into the bathroom, she turned on the taps and poured some bubble bath in as Dean opened the door “want me to clean up the paint?” Phoebe shook her head as she ran her hands through the water “he wants you to put him in the bath” he looked at her with a slightly panicked look as she laughed “demons you can handle but putting one little kid in the bath scares you?” Dean looked at her seriously “I’ve never done it what if I do something wrong?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she turned the taps off “look the bath is filled his toys are there he knows which one is his shampoo, long as you get all the blue out of his hair your good” she took the bucket from him and walked out of the bathroom “David, bath time” David ran out of his bedroom to the bathroom completely naked making Phoebe laugh slightly and shake her head “not something you see every day” Phoebe laughed as she opened her bedroom door “just wait while I try and get him dressed” Phoebe walked into the bedroom to her on suite bathroom to fill the bucket leaving Dean to clean David up. 

Dean pushed the bathroom door shut slightly as he looked at David who was stood by the bath “do you need help?” David nodded as she waited for Dean to lift him into the bath, Dean walked over to David and picked him up carefully sitting him down in the bath with his toys “how do I wash your hair?” David laughed as he looked at Dean “like you wash your hair, silly daddy” Dean looked at him still confused “do you lay down to wet your hair, or does mummy pour water on your head” David pulled a jug out of the water from under the bubbles “mummy pours with that” Dean took it from him and filled it with water “okay hold still” he poured the water on David’s hair rubbing it slightly to work the paint out, he filled the jug again feeling more confident as he poured it on David’s hair again rubbing his head to get the paint off, he continued to fill the jug and pour it on his head till most of the pain was out of his hair “right which is your shampoo then kid” David pointed to some bottles standing on the bath “the one with the funny strawberry!” Dean looked over seeing a bottle with a cartoon strawberry sticking out his tongue “got it!” Dean put some shampoo in his hand and rubbed it on David’s head smiling as David blew on the bubbles making some float up and stick to Deans face “oh no I’m hit” David looked up at the bubbles stuck to Deans cheek as Dean grabbed a handful sticking them to his face “look bubble beard” David laughed grabbing some bubbles trying to stick them to his face, Dean laughed as he helped David stick some bubbles to his face “Hey Dean” Dean and David looked at the door to see Phoebe stood holding her phone up, she quickly took a photo before turning and leaving with the bucket “sneaky mummy, should we get her?” David looked at Dean puzzled “what do you mean daddy?” Dean smirked as he picked up the jug “let’s wash that shampoo off your head then get you out, we will take two big handfuls of bubbles and blow them all over mummy!” David nodded quickly as Dean wiped the bubbles from his face “let’s get mummy” Dean poured the jug on David’s head washing the shampoo off, he filled the jug again and poured it on his head rubbing his hair slightly to be sure it was all off, he lifted David from the tub and put his poncho towel over him “ready, get some bubbles” David grabbed a small handful of bubbles as Dean grabbed as many as he could “you go first, when I say ambush you run in and blow” David walked in front of Dean to the bedroom door “AMBUSH” they both ran in blowing the bubbles all over Phoebe, she laughed as the bubbles landed all over her “oh my gosh no! I’m so going to get you” Phoebe picked up the paint tray rubbing her hand in the still wet paint David ran over to his bed hiding under the quilt as Phoebe stood up, she looked at Dean as he quickly turned and headed for the stairs, she ran after him smirking as she did “I’ll get you” Dean ran downstairs heading for the kitchen, he ran around the table as Phoebe ran in “which way will I go, Phoebe?” Phoebe looked at him with a huge grin on her face as she ran to the left, Dean ran in the opposite direction heading for the front door, she followed him laughing all the way as he ran onto the front yard Phoebe caught him knocking him to the floor as she fell on top of him “got you” she smirked as she rubbed her paint covered hand all over Deans cheeks and nose, he smirked as he rolled so he was pinning her to the floor “now I’ve got you” he leaned down putting his face close to Phoebes as he pressed his cheek on hers “stop it Dean” Phoebe laughed hitting Deans shoulders playfully as he pressed his other cheek to hers covering both her cheeks in paint “you look so beautiful when you’re happy” she looked up at him seeing the carefree smile on his face as he leaned down kissing her softly, Phoebe smiled kissing him back as she laid on the grass underneath him, Dean pulled away as he felt someone tap his back “daddy, it’s cold” he looked up to see David stood beside them with only the towel around him, Phoebe looked up as Dean quickly got to his feet. Dean picked David up and carried him back to the house as Phoebe stood up and followed with a stupid grin on her face.   
Phoebe closed the door making sure it was locked before putting a line of salt down in front of it “there are some pyjamas on the bed” Dean looked at her and smiled as he carried David upstairs “no problem, I’ll put him down for the night” Phoebe looked up to see David yawning as Dean carried him “night sweetie” David looked at her as she blew him a kiss “night mummy” Phoebe walked into the kitchen to wipe the paint from her face.

Dean sat down on the bed and put David down in front of him, he helped him get his pajamas on and laughed as he looked at them “your uncle Sammy would get a real kick out of those” David looked at the pajamas seeing Scooby doo on them “why?” Dean laughed as he lifted David into bed, choosing not to tell him the truth “because he likes Scooby too, Daddy is just going to go wash the paint off his face then he will come back okay” David nodded as he yawned again, he watched Dean stand up and walk out of the room before he got out of bed and pulled a piece of paper from under it, he got back on the bed and placed the paper in his lap, he rubbed his eyes as he laid down watching the door waiting for his daddy to come back. Dean smiled as he walked in rubbing his cheek slightly “who’s ready for a story?” Dean looked up and smiled as he saw David asleep holding a piece of paper in his hands “all tuckered out huh” he walked over and pulled the blanket up tucking him in, he looked down at the paper taking it from him “you are just the cutest little angel” Dean turned the night light on that was by David’s bed before leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean walked into the kitchen looking down at the piece of paper “I think I know why he had the paint out” he looked up to see Phoebe stood by the fridge eating some leftover pasta “huh, so get you happy and you’ll eat?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she pushed the dish away “what’s he done?” Dean smirked knowing he was right as he walked over holding out the paper, Phoebe looked down at it and smiled, it was a painting of a house, two black cars, and three stick figures stood in front of it, an arrow pointed to the stick figure with long black hair saying mummy another pointed at the smallest stick figure stood between the two big ones that said me and the third stick figure had an arrow pointing to it that said, my daddy, the hero. Phoebe rested her head on Deans shoulder lovingly as she looked at the picture “he takes after you, he’s got a heart of gold” Dean smiled as he instinctively put his arm around Phoebe without realizing he had done it “he gets that from both of us!” Phoebe smiled as Dean put the painting down on the table “I better call Sam to come pick me up, I trust you to stay put” Dean moved away from Phoebe as he got his phone from his pocket “no” he stopped as he looked at her confused “I have to sleep Phoebe” she looked down slightly scared as she took a deep breath “please don’t go, stay” Dean looked at her slightly shocked as she glanced up at his face, she felt as if her heart had stopped while she waited for his answer “one condition Phoebe” she looked up at him taking in a deep thankful breath “we talk, no lies no avoiding things you tell me the truth” Phoebe nodded as Dean put his phone away “anything, as long as you stay the night” 

Phoebe grabbed a bottle of whiskey down from on top of the fridge and sat down at the table with two glasses as Dean sat across from her, she poured two glasses of whiskey keeping her eyes on Dean “what do you want to talk about?” Dean picked up one of the glasses as he looked at her “first off, what the hell was that, the Phoebe I know wouldn’t have let that little shit get away with hitting her like that” she shrugged as she picked up her glass taking a drink “he’s been through a lot since my mom told him who I was and he’s been bottling up his feelings for so long without being able to talk to me" she paused shaking her head slightly feeling like she was rambling "I mean he’s my little brother and I guess I’m just soft on him” Dean took a drink and rolled his eyes slightly before looking at her “soft is an understatement Phoebe, how many times has he done that to you?” Phoebe looked down and shrugged as she finished the whiskey that was in her glass “it doesn’t really matter now does it?” Dean raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, she glanced up at him and sighed “including tonight 4 times since I’ve had David, he’s probably the only person that’s brave enough to challenge me” he shook his head as he looked at her “what’s happened to you Phoebe, when I last saw you, you were so happy, you had your family back, you were free of him and you were so sweet!” Phoebe looked down as she picked up the bottle pouring another drink “I guess I just put up a guard around me and David, all that mattered was making sure he was safe, he was happy” he looked at her confused as she drank the glass of whiskey “what about yourself, you need to be happy, your destroying yourself” Phoebe stood up and walked to the sink putting the glass down “I couldn’t be happy Dean, I lost my one shot at happiness when I took on this life!” Dean shook his head as he stood up putting his glass down on the table “you were happy Phoebe, you were happy when I first met you!” Phoebe turned thinking Dean was still sat down, she stopped for a moment realising he was standing right behind her “I was happy with you! I was happy when I had you Dean” she paused as she tried not to cry “I’ve been so angry for the past 6 years, it’s eaten away at me Dean, because you never came back and I knew you wouldn’t but I just, I couldn’t stop that anger!" she paused again as a few tears slipped down her cheeks "Do you know what hurts the most is no matter how happy you make me while you’re here with me is the fact that I know deep down you have to leave again!” Dean stepped back slightly as he looked at her “I, I didn’t realise” Phoebe sighed as she looked away wiping her cheeks “I’ve been going downhill since you left Dean, lately I guess, I guess I’ve hit the point of no return and the people around me are noticing!” she paused as she wiped her eyes “Sue set me up, she knew you and Sam were working that job over in Fargo, she wanted me to run into you!” Dean looked away as Phoebe turned back to him “I didn’t mean to do this to you, I didn’t want to hurt you” Phoebe grabbed Deans arm making him look up “Dean I don’t blame you, I never have and I never will, it’s the life we chose and we have to make sacrifices, some more than others” he sighed as Phoebe stepped forward, she pulled him into a hug as she rested her head on his chest, she needed to feel that comfort that connection to stop herself from breaking down completely “you saved my life Dean, you gave me something I longed for, you gave me freedom!” Phoebe paused as Dean put one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head, he felt a sudden needed to hold her close, like she needed protecting from something “you gave me something I thought I would never have, you gave me my little angel, you gave me hope!" Phoebe paused looking down "I didn’t think you would come after me, especially after the way I left you in the bar but you did and I'm so thankful you did!” Dean smiled as he held Phoebe, she pulled away slightly looking up at him, he looked down into her eyes as she reached up wiping the tear from his cheek “I will always love you Dean!” Phoebe run her hand up into his hair pulling him into a soft loving kiss, he pushed his fingers into her hair as he kissed her back, Phoebe smiled behind the kiss as she felt happy for the first time in a long time, she moved her hand down his back and to the back pocket of his jeans, she pushed her hand in as she squeezed his ass playfully, Dean smirked as he pulled away “oh we’re playing that game are we?” Phoebe shrugged as she looked at him “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she pulled her hand out of his pocket and walked past him with a smirk on her face “oh no you don’t” Dean grabbed Phoebes arm pulling her back to him, she laughed slightly as he grabbed her ass squeezing it “careful Mister, I don’t play nice!” Dean smiled as he saw the carefree smile on Phoebes face again “you’re so beautiful Phoebe” she blushed and looked down hiding her face “stop it!” Dean grabbed her chin gently lifting her face up “I’ve not been this happy for so long Phoebe!” Phoebe felt her smile grow bigger as she looked at him “me either!” Phoebe pulled herself from Deans grip as she looked at the clock “we should go to bed he won’t sleep in” Dean nodded as he watched her contently, she walked to the door making sure it was locked before laying a line of salt down then walked towards the stairs “are you coming or just standing there all night?” Dean shook his head as he followed Phoebe down the hallway, she checked the door was locked and salted before walking upstairs “I’ve just got to check on David before we go to bed” Dean nodded as he followed her to David’s bedroom. Phoebe walked over to David’s bed and smiled as she pulled his blanket back over him, Dean followed in behind her quietly watching over her shoulder “you’re really good at this!” Phoebe stood up and walked over to Dean as they both watched David sleeping for a moment “we should go to bed!” Dean nodded as he turned and walked to the door, Phoebe followed close behind him pulling the door so it was half closed, she turned and looked at Dean as he stood in the hall “do you want me to sleep in the guest room?” Phoebe laughed as she shook her head “I’d never want that!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER/AGE WARING  
> This chapter contains sexual content, if that is something you would like to skip over you can just move onto the next chapter but some small details may be missed

Phoebe walked into the bedroom with Dean following behind her, she walked over to a set of draws in her room and opened them “I bought something in case you came back” she pulled some lounge pants out of the draw and some fresh boxers and jeans, Dean looked at her and laughed “really? I thought you liked it when I slept next to you naked” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she looked at him “then David comes running in tomorrow morning, see where I’m going with this one!” Dean nodded as he walked over and took them from her “okay, you don’t have to spell it out” Phoebe laughed slightly as she pulled a nightdress from the same draw, she took her top and jeans off before pulling it on over her head, it was a very short silky bright red, with lace running around the hem and boobs of the night dress. Dean looked over and his jaw dropped open slightly “wow” Phoebe looked up at him and laughed “y-you look so hot in that!” Phoebe blushed again as she walked over to the bed “this old thing, really?” Dean put the clothes down that she had just given him “smoking!” Dean walked over grabbing her grabbing her waist from behind “but you know what, I want to take it off you!” Phoebe gasped as Dean pulling the dress up her body slowly, she raised her arms up into the air so he could pull the dress over her head, he smirked dropping it to the floor as Phoebe turned to look at him, she pushed her hands under his top and run them up his chest pulling his shirt up over his head, she dropped it to the floor as Dean grabbed the hair tie that was holding Phoebe hair in a tight pony, he pulled it out letting her long black hair fall free, he looked at her as she grabbed his jeans pushing them to the floor, he stepped forward stepping out of them as he closed the gap between him and Phoebe. Dean lifted his hand and pushed it into Phoebe's hair as he pulled her closer to him, he pressed his lips to hers kissing her hungrily as he lowered her down onto the bed, Phoebe pushed her hand into his hair as she kissed him back with a need and lust that had been suppressed deep inside her for too long, he pulled away from the kiss and hooked his fingers under Phoebes underwear and slowly pulled them down as Phoebe moved further onto the bed, Dean pushed his boxers down releasing his growing manhood he got on the bed straddling over Phoebe's hips as he positioned his head at her opening, Dean slowly pushed himself in as Phoebe let out a slight groan, Dean lowered himself down into her neck biting softly as he slowly thrust in and out, Phoebe run her hands up into his hair as he started to pick up his pace “oh god, yes Dean!” Dean run his hand up her body and under her bra as he pulled away from her neck and looked down at her, he lightly squeezed her breast as she gasped, Dean started thrusting faster as he looked down at her, she had her head back and her eyes shut as she let out a soft moan, he smiled watching the pleasure take over her body as he could feel himself coming close “Phoebe, I’m going to...” Phoebe nodded as she felt herself reaching her climax, Dean lowered himself and pressed his lips to hers as he thrust one last time burying himself deep inside her as he felt the orgasm take over, he continued to kiss Phoebe as she dug her fingernails into his back letting the orgasm take over her senses, she groaned around the kiss before breaking it to catch her breath back “t-that was intense!” Phoebe nodded as she looked up at Dean, he pulled himself away from Phoebe and stood up grabbing her nightdress from the floor “you really shouldn’t wear this when I’m around” Phoebe smirked as she sat up taking it from him “I’ll wear it every night then” she winked as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom “I’m just going to brush my teeth then we should get some sleep” Dean nodded as Phoebe closed the door, he grabbed the lounge pants and pulled them on as he looked at himself in the mirror “I really could pass as a normal dad!” Dean walked over to the bed and got into it waiting for Phoebe. Phoebe walked out of the bathroom and smiled as she looked at the bed, Dean was laid on his back with his arm tucked behind his head asleep, she walked over and climbed into bed snuggling up close to Dean, she rested her head on his chest and smiled “it’s good to have you back” Phoebe closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep feeling safe and happy for the first time in years


	17. Chapter 17

Phoebe smiled as she opened her eyes, she looked to the side of her to see the bed empty “Dean?” Phoebe looked to the bathroom and frowned to see it was also empty, she sighed as she looked at the clock thinking everything was a dream “oh shit” Phoebe jumped out of bed quickly grabbing her jeans from the floor, she pulled them on almost falling as she grabbed her top off the floor and run to David’s room “David honey get up” she looked at the bed to see it was empty “David this is the wrong time to play hide and seek!” Phoebe quickly pulled her nightdress off and threw it into her room as she walked downstairs pulling her top on, she saw David sat on the table on his own with a carton of juice “honey get your shoes on, we're late for school!” Phoebe grabbed her boots pulling one on as Dean looked through the door at her “he goes to school already?” Phoebe looked up at him dropping her other boot to the floor in surprise “Dean, your here” he looked at her slightly confused as she looked at him “are you alright?” Phoebe picked up her boot and pulled it on quickly “I’m fine, I just thought I was dreaming, you weren’t with me when I woke” he shrugged as David ran over grabbing his shoes “David woke me up, I thought I’d let you sleep in” David picked up his bag and looked up “ready mummy” she grabbed her car keys and looked at Dean “I have to get him to school, I’ll be back in 10 minutes” Phoebe opened the door letting David run down to the car, she stopped and looked back at Dean “don’t leave!” Phoebe closed the door and ran down to the car “get in quick sweetie” she put her key in the lock unlocking the car, David opened the car door and climbed in the back seat, she quickly fastened his belt and closed the door before getting in the driver’s seat, she started the car and pulled off the drive taking off down the street.

Dean stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge taking out some eggs as he heard the front door open “you've only been gone 5 minutes, did you forget something?” Dean raised an eyebrow when he heard no response from Phoebe he quickly turned to see Sam stood in the doorway, he sighed as he turned around and cracked the eggs into a bowl, Sam looked at him as he started mixing the eggs together “you’ve been here a day and already your playing the suburban dad” Dean grabbed the frying pan that was hanging on the pan rack “I’m still pissed at you so don’t go there!” Dean placed the pan down as he turned on the stove “I said I’m sorry, I thought she did something to you and I didn’t have time to think straight she arrived like 5 minutes after me” Dean grabbed some oil and poured a little into the pan letting it heat up “you didn’t even let her talk Sam you pinned her to a wall with a gun!” Sam rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head frustrated that he still had to apologize “how many times do I have to say sorry here!” Dean ignored him as he poured the eggs into the pan to make an omelet, he looked up for a moment “have you been watching the house all night?” Sam pulled a chair out and sat down “all morning I got here early I wanted to talk to you” Dean turned his back and carried on cooking “talk fast, you’re the last person she needs to see right now!” Sam sighed as he looked at the back of Dean’s head “you’re putting a target on them, Dean!” Dean rolled his eyes “you think she didn’t already have one! I know that while I’m here it doubles the danger but dam it Sam, I can’t just leave without at least letting him know who I am”

Phoebe turned onto her street and sighed as she saw the Impala parked up the road, she drove to the house and parked the car on the drive, she got out and walked up to the door reluctantly opening it, she didn't want to see Sam after what he did to her. Phoebe walked in seeing the kitchen door was closed, she could just make out Sam’s voice as she walked closer to listen to the conversation. Sam shook his head as he looked at Dean “he hasn’t known you for six years he could have gone without knowing you for the rest of his life” Dean turned to look at Sam “are you serious! Do you know what he told me last night, he told me that every year all he asked Santa to bring him was his daddy, does that sound like a kid who could go without knowing there dad!” Sam looked down and sighed “okay maybe but Dean we can’t stay, the longer we stay the more danger you put him in, we need to leave and soon" he paused looking away "we need to go finish that job in Fargo, the ghouls!” Dean looked down as he turned away “I can’t leave” Sam stood up looking at him “can’t or won’t Dean!” Dean ignored Sam as he flipped the omelet over in the pan “you stay here one of them will end up dead Dean! I told you not to go messing around with Phoebe 6 years ago, but you just couldn’t control yourself could you!” Dean threw the spatula down on the side as the anger bubbled inside him, Sam had no idea how bad things were and he wasn't going to be treated like this, he turned to face Sam “you have no idea what’s going on! Her shitty brothers beating the crap out of her and trying to send her to the asylum because he thinks were nutcases and the monsters aren’t real, her mother is trying to drive her away so she can look after David and you know what she almost did leave last night, she almost abandoned our son, that would have put a death sentence on his head because that family of hers haven’t got the first clue about protecting him from the monsters that want us dead! So my answer is I won’t" Dean paused as he took in a breath to calm down "I won’t leave her side till I know David is safe” Sam shook his head as he turned feeling abandoned “it’s your funeral, I’m going to go take on the ghouls” Dean turned the stove off and placed the omelet on a plate, as Sam walked to the door “don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Phoebe looked up realizing Sam was heading to the door, she quickly ran to the front door and opened it slightly, to make it look like she had just walked in. Phoebe looked up as she heard the door open, Sam walked over to the front door and looked up at Phoebe briefly “sorry about the other day” Phoebe let go of the door handle as Sam grabbed it "he stopped looking at her again "keep them both safe" he turned and walked out of the house closing the door behind him, Phoebe kicked her boots off sighing slightly as she looked at the kitchen door, Sam was right and deep down she knew he was but she didn't want Dean to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This chapter contains heartbreak and mentions of abandonment

Phoebe took a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen, Dean turned and smiled “there you are, I made you breakfast” she half smiled as she looked up at him “you shouldn’t have” Dean put the plate down on the table and pulled a chair out for Phoebe, she walked over and sat down looking at the omelet as Dean handed her a knife and fork before turning to make coffee “how late was he?” Phoebe shrugged as she looked at the plate unable to bring herself to eat “about half an hour” he smiled as he poured the boiling water into the two cups “not too late then” he picked up the two cups of coffee and walked over to the table sitting down across from Phoebe, he looked at her as he put the coffee down in front of her, she kept her head down avoiding eye contact and had pushed her plate away without eating anything “how much did you hear?” Phoebe shrugged as she looked at him “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she pulled the plate back and scooped up a small corner of the omelet forcing herself to eat it, he shook his head as he looked at her “I can tell something’s wrong, since you were so happy last night and this morning when you saw me so it has to be Sam!” Phoebe put the fork down and sighed, there was no use hiding it or lying to him because he knew her too well “maybe he’s right Dean! How could this ever end well?” Dean shook his head in disbelief as he looked at her “you don’t mean that, you can’t” Phoebe close her eyes lowering her head “I don’t want you to go Dean, trust me I’d give anything to live a happy apple pie life with you but we can’t” he looked at her his breath catching in his throat “are you telling me I have to leave!” Phoebe shook her head as she looked up “no, no Dean, not today at least” he stood up knocking the chair to the floor as he did “not today what’s that supposed to mean” Phoebe jumped as the chair hit the floor, she didn’t know why but she suddenly felt scared, she had never experienced this side of Dean before “I come back because I love you, I find out I have a kid and I stay to help you through whatever is going on in your head and now you’re telling me I have to go! I have to leave my baby boy behind!” Phoebe looked down as she felt a tear slip down her cheek “I, I don’t...” Dean pulled Phoebe's chair out forcing her to face him, he was confused, upset and even angry, he started to lose control “say you don’t want it as much as you want, that doesn’t change the fact you’re telling me to go!” Phoebe felt tears spill over as she tried to look away “stop it, just stop it!” Dean ignored her as he pulled her face up to look at him “tell me what you want” Phoebe tried to pull away from him but he was just too strong “you scaring me Dean let go!” James grabbed the back of Dean’s shirt pulling him off Phoebe “she said let go” Dean turned pushing James off him into the wall behind them, Phoebe looked at him shocked “DEAN!” Dean stopped and looked at Phoebe as she got up and ran over to James who had fallen to the floor “I, I...” Phoebe helped James up as Dean quickly walked to the door leaving the house. Phoebe sat James down on the kitchen chair before running out of the house, deep down she knew it was too late as she hopelessly looked up and down the street Dean was gone, she walked back into the house feeling like her heart was shattering “are you okay?” Phoebe looked up at James, he was stood by the kitchen door and she knew she couldn’t hold it in as the tears rolled down her cheeks “he’s gone” she dropped to her knees letting the tears flow as James walked over, he took Phoebe into his arms comforting her as any brother would

Dean sat on a bench in the park and sighed as he answered the phone “Dean, what’s going on!” Dean rubbed his head as he looked down “I’m coming to Fargo Sam, just got to say goodbye to David” Sam looked down hearing the sadness in Deans voice “listen what I said, I didn’t mean...” Dean cut Sam off by hanging up the phone, he didn’t want to hear a fake apology because he knew deep down Sam was right. Dean scrolled through his phone contacts until he found Jane’s number, he pressed the call button and waited for an answer. Jane looked down at the caller ID confused before answering the call “Dean is everything alright?” Dean kept his head down as he tried to sound happy “everything fantastic, Phoebe forgot to take David’s sandwich to school, she asked me to go but I forgot what school she said, I’d phone her but she went for a nap” Jane smiled as she shook her head “that girl would forget her head if it wasn’t screwed on, he’s in stepping stones kindergarten and you’ll need to give them his safety password, it’s Winchester!” Dean laughed slightly as he shook his head “Winchester is his password! Ironic really” Jane shrugged as she picked up the mail “yea that’s what I said, listen how is she I think I went too far last night” he shrugged as he stood up and started walking “she’s pretty angry but give her time I’m sure she will come around, I’m going to get off and make my way to the school” Jane smiled as she walked back into the house “see you soon” she hung up and sighed as she threw the mail down. 

 

Dean walked into the school and looked at the woman on reception smiling “hi I’m here to see David Taylor” she looked up at him raising an eyebrow “and may I ask exactly who you are!” Dean kept his smile as he looked at her “I’m his dad, his biological dad" he paused as he saw the suspicion on her face "I have his password” she looked at the computer pulling up David’s information “what’s your name?” Dean rolled his eyes as he tried to stay calm “Dean Winchester, the password is also Winchester!” The receptionists sighed as she read what was written on the screen "can I ask why you need to see him" Dean rolled his eyes slightly as he looked down "I have to leave town and I want to say goodbye before I do" she nodded as she stood up “I’ll go get him you wait over there” she pointed to some chairs over by the wall before getting up and walking out of the office, Dean walked over and sat down as he waited.  
David ran through the door jumping on Dean “daddy” he smiled as he hugged him “what are you doing here daddy?” Dean lifted David onto his knee and looked at him, he hadn't realized how hard this was going to be “you know daddy is a hero right” David nodded as he looked at him “yea daddy, you save people at work” Dean nodded as he looked away slightly “daddy has to go back to work baby” David looked sadly at the paper in his hand “will you come back?” Dean looked at him and frowned, he felt his heart sinking as he saw the look on David’s face “what you got there?” David handed the paper to him it was a hand drawn picture of balloons and a bounce house with the word party wrote on it “it’s a birthday invite for you daddy, I want you to come to my birthday” Dean hugged David tightly “I’ll be there I promise!” Dean took the paper from him and put it in his pocket “can you do daddy a favour, look after mummy, be her little hero” David nodded as Dean put him down on the floor “go on back to class” David ran over to the woman who was stood by the door waiting “bye daddy” Dean watched him run off down the corridor before walking out of the school with a tear rolling down his cheek


	19. Chapter 19

Phoebe sighed as she looked down, Sue looked at her with a sad smile “Phoebe go home, it’s David’s birthday tomorrow you need a good sleep” she opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of beer “here you go chuck” she handed a bottle to the guy walking towards the bar “read me like a book, sure I can’t take you out sometime?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked at him, today wasn’t the day to mess with her but Chuck liked to push her buttons “fuck off!” Chuck put a $5 bill on the bar “keep the change beautiful” he turned walking away, Sue looked overseeing that look on Phoebes face as she went to follow him, she grabbed her arm pulling her back “Phoebe stop it, you can’t beat up another hunter just because he hit on you” Phoebe pulled her arm out of Sue’s grip “they know where Dean is I can see it on their smug faces!” Sue sighed again as she looked at Phoebe, she didn’t trust anyone anymore and it hurt to see her like this “I know things have been hard, you’ve looked all over for him, maybe you should just let it go” Phoebe looked away as she grabbed her car keys “I can’t just let it go, what am I supposed to tell David tomorrow, he told me daddy promised he would come but what if he doesn’t!” Phoebe paused as she looked at Sue “I’ve tried calling, texting, hunters and even fucking Crowley, which for the record was a bad idea! Phoebe looked over at the hole in the wall where Crowley had thrown her when she tried to exorcise him “it’s like he’s purposely avoiding me” Sue shrugged slightly as Phoebe looked back at her “can you blame him, he must think you hate him after what he did, he hurt James and he scared you now that takes some doing Phoebe” she felt a tear in her eye as she looked away again, she didn’t want Sue to see her crying again “it’s been a little over a month and there’s been no word, I just want to know he’s alive, I want him to come back home” Phoebe walked out from behind the bar quickly “I’ll see you at the party tomorrow, don’t forget the cake” Sue tried to smile as she watched Phoebe walk to the door, she knew better than to try and stop her when she was emotional like this “I’ll pick it up tomorrow, get some rest” Phoebe nodded as she walked out of the bar and around back to the car, she got in the car letting a few tears flow as she grabbed her phone, she opened her call list and clicked on Dean’s number as she wiped her cheeks “you reached Dean, if this is an emergency call me on 1-866-907-3235” Phoebe sighed as she heard the beep to leave a message, she felt tears in her eyes “please Dean call me, I just...” Phoebe stopped as her voice broke and tears rolled down her cheeks “I need to know your alive, I want you to come back home” Phoebe ended the call as she realised how vulnerable she sounded “what am I doing!” She stared at the phone before throwing it down to the floor of the car and starting the engine, she needed a long drive to clear her head

Phoebe pulled onto the drive moving the mirror to look at herself, she had slight mascara runs down her cheeks, she quickly grabbed a wet wipe from the packet in the back and wiped her face to remove all evidence of her crying, she sighed looking again noticing her eyes were red and bloodshot “hopefully she won’t ask” Phoebe got out of the car locking the door before walking up to the house, she took a deep breath before walking in “mom I’m back” Phoebe looked at the decorations and balloons around the house in awe, she felt a small smile spread on her face as she walked to the kitchen “you really outdid yourself this time” she opened the kitchen door to see Jane mixing up some jello “your home early love” Phoebe nodded as she opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water “mom the decorations look amazing, thank you” Jane smiled as she poured the jello mix into the bowl “I figured you needed a break, you’ve been running yourself ragged for the past month trying to find Dean, plan this party and make sure David doesn’t miss you” Jane put the bowl into the fridge as she looked at Phoebe “you look so tired you should go to bed” Phoebe nodded as she pulled her phone from her pocket “I will soon” she opened the call list, Jane looked at her shaking her head “honey, he hasn’t answered you once in the last month, don’t torture yourself” Phoebe hit the call button ignoring Jane as she waited for an answer, when she heard voicemail she hung up and sighed “what do I say to David if he doesn’t come mom, he told me that he promised he would be here but there’s been no sign of him” Jane walked over and took the phone from Phoebe “we can worry about that tomorrow, right now you need to go to bed” she rolled her eyes as she looked at Jane “do you need a hand with anything before I go to bed?” Jane shook her head and smiled “everything’s under control, you go sleep I’ll lock up when I leave” Phoebe sighed and walked upstairs, she opened her bedroom door and looked in “mom why’s David in my bed?” Jane walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Phoebe “I don’t know, I put him in his bed at bedtime” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, she pulled her gun from her jeans and opened the draw putting it in before she took her jeans off, Phoebe grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and pulled them on, she walked over to the bed and looked down at David “baby wake up, it’s time to go to your own bed” David shook his head as he woke slightly “NO!” Phoebe bent down to pick him up but stopped and sighed “if I pick you up now you’re just going to start kicking and screaming, so this once you can sleep with mummy!” Phoebe walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, she rested her head on the pillow breathing in slightly she could smell Dean when it hit her he was the last person to sleep on this pillow, Phoebe felt the tears roll down her cheeks, as she cried silent David rolled over in his sleep and shuffled up to her almost hugging her, she smiled slightly as she kissed David’s head through the tears “mummy loves you, she loves you so much!” Phoebe wiped her eyes as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks till eventually she had cried herself to sleep again


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry!! I haven't uploaded in so long because I have been having lots of issues at home, I've been very down and suffering from depression, my grandma has been in and out of the hospital and I have been super busy!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you continue to read my crazy stories, I have so much fun writing them and hope that at least one person enjoys them! Thank you to anyone who has stuck with this story, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long!

Phoebe woke up and looked down at David, he was fast asleep in her arms still, she smiled slightly before looking at the clock reading 5 am, as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Phoebe walked out of the bathroom to see David still sleeping, she watched him for a moment before heading downstairs, she got to the bottom of the stairs and shook her head as she saw Jane laid on the couch sleeping, she walked over picking the blanket up from the chair “your too good to us” Phoebe unfolded the blanket and covered Jane up with it before heading into the kitchen, she noticed her Phone on the side and picked it up heading outside, she needed to try one last time before the party.  
Phoebe sat down on the bench outside looking through her phone thinking about all the voicemails she had left, she knew he must have listened as his voicemail wasn’t full yet, he knew she was looking for her, she calm thought about what to say as she pressed call on one of his numbers, she waited as the phone rang before eventually connecting to voicemail “this is Deans other, other cell you know what to do” she took in a deep breath as the heard the beep “it’s me, Dean, I know your listening to these voicemails, please it’s David’s birthday tomorrow you promised him you would be here, please don’t break his heart he idolizes you” she stopped and ended the call looking down, he mind kept telling her he wasn’t coming, she felt a small anger building as she hit call on another number and waited for voicemail “this is Dean’s other, other, other cell, so you should know what to do” she took in a breath as she let her emotions take over “I swear to god Dean if you don’t show up tomorrow and you hurt David like that then I will fucking kill you, I’ll find you and I’ll kill you, I should have never let you into our lives” Phoebe ended the call before walking into the house  
Phoebe put her phone on the counter as she took a deep breath calming herself down “I think he’ll get the message now” she walked over to the fridge opening it to see 3 jello molds and 3 trays of cupcakes and cookies, she moved a tray aside and pulled out a pot of yogurt “today is going to be hard” Phoebe opened the pot and smiled seeing chocolate chips in the shape of a smiley face, she thought to herself about how sweet David had been since Dean left always trying to make her smile by hiding little drawings around the house or making smiles in her food with the help of his grandma “I don’t know what I would have done without him this week” she paused looking at the wall “god I’m talking to myself again like a crazy person” she turned the kettle on before grabbing a spoon, she started eating the yogurt as she looked out of the window at the stars in the sky, she jumped slightly as the kettle clicked off. Phoebe threw the empty pot in the bin and grabbed a mug to make herself some coffee

David ran into the kitchen jumping up and down excitedly “mummy, mummy it’s my birthday mummy!!” Phoebe lifted her head from the table, she was half asleep as she looked up at the clock “David its barely 7 am” he ran over jumping into Phoebe's lap “I get to see daddy today!” Phoebe tried to smile as she rubbed her eyes “honey, it’s so early, do you think we could try going back to sleep for a little longer, you don’t want to be tired later at your party?” David shook his head as he looked at Phoebe “mummy can sleep I’ll watch Nemo!” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked at him “let’s go to mummy’s room grandmas asleep on the couch” David got up and ran upstairs as Phoebe slowly followed him, he stood at the top looking down at her as she walked up rubbing her head slightly “do you want your present?” David nodded as he ran and jumped onto Phoebe's bed “what is it mummy, what is it, what is it?” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she walked into the bedroom watched him jumping up and down on the bed “okay it may be your birthday but you are not getting away with that, sit down!” David dropped down to his bum as he watched Phoebe walk over and open her wardrobe pulling out a long thin something wrapped in finding Nemo birthday paper “here you go baby, that’s from mummy because she loves you so very much” Phoebe walked over to the bed handing him the present, she watched as he eagerly ripped off the paper then looked at it a little confused “it’s a tablet like uncle James has, I even put you Nemo on there!” David realized what it was as he looked at her as a huge smile spread across his face “I CAN WATCH NEMO ANYWHERE!” Phoebe got on the bed sitting beside him “shush honey mummy has a little headache, yes you can watch Nemo anywhere, I even downloaded you some games but I think this will be your favorite” Phoebe unlocked the tablet and clicked on a little fish icon, it opened a screen that looked like a fish tank “you can have your own Nemo and Dory look” David turned and wrapping his arms around Phoebe “thank you, thank you, thank you!” Phoebe smiled as she hugged David quickly before he pulled away and started playing the game as she lay down beside him watching him play happily.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!   
> this chapter involves abduction/kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so very long chapter kind of my way of an apology for making you all wait so long, I hope that you enjoy reading and you stick with me till the end, hopefully, I should get everything posted before the end of the month. I again apologise for my absence in uploads and am trying to get myself back on track now I am in a better frame of mind

Sue looked out of the window at all the kids running around and playing and the parents sat around chatting while she dried some glasses and cups, Phoebe walked back into the kitchen rubbing her head “I have such a headache now” Sue laughed as she looked at her holding out a bottle of aspirin “I told you not to do a Piñata” Phoebe laughed slightly taking the bottle from her “I didn’t think I would get smacked in the head with the bat now did I” Sue put the glass in her hand back into the cupboard as Phoebe took two tables from the bottle and swallowed them “are we going to do the cake?” Phoebe looked over at the finding Nemo cake sat on the table, she sighed deeply as she looked down “he wants to wait for daddy” Sue looked away awkwardly, she didn’t want to say what she was thinking, Phoebe looked up at Sue seeing the look on her face “I know what you’re thinking Sue, I know he’s not coming! If he was coming he would have been here already, it’s going to break David heart when he realizes and I tell you what, when I get my hands on Dean I’m going to...” Phoebe trailed off as she noticed the look of shock on Sue’s face “you’re going to what?” Phoebe turned to see Dean stood behind her, she felt her cheeks flush as she realized he heard what she was saying “I got stuck in traffic” Sue felt the tension as she looked at them both, she walked over picking up the cake “I think I hear Jane calling” she rushed to the door making a quick escape past Dean leaving them alone. Phoebe looked up at Dean still shocked he turned up “you came!?” Dean nodded as he walked past her putting his back down in the hall “of course I came, I promised MY son I would” Phoebe watched him as he pulled a card and badly wrapped gift from his bag “Dean, I’m sorry” he shook his head as he stood up “I’m here to see David” he stood up and turned to walk back outside, Phoebe stood in front of him blocking his path “stop it Dean please, I didn’t want you to leave, can we just talk please” David ran into the kitchen and over to Dean wrapping his arms around him “DADDY!” Dean smiled as he looked down at David “hey champ, happy birthday!” Phoebe turned away and walked over to the sink grabbing a glass, she filled it with water as Dean handed David the present “I hope you like it” David unwrapped it eagerly as Dean watched his face light up “NEMO, mummy, mummy Daddy got me, Nemo!” Phoebe turned and looked at the stuffed Nemo teddy in David’s hands, she laughed slightly looking at the plaid shirt that was on the teddy “Daddy why does he have a shirt on?” Dean crouched down to David’s level “well, I got a friend to make Nemo a shirt with one of my old shirts, now when I’m away you will always have a piece of Daddy with you” David wrapped his arms around Dean again almost knocking him to the floor “can we go do the candles on the birthday cake now David?” David turned to look at Phoebe and nodded “come and look at my cake daddy!” David ran off outside as Dean stood up, he walked to the door not even looking at Phoebe “this conversation isn’t over Dean, you will talk to me!” Dean shook his head as he looked at her “it’s over Phoebe!” Phoebe felt herself fall backward as he walked out of the house, she took a few deep breaths to stop herself from crying as she grabbed a lighter from the cupboard, she walked over to the door putting a smile on her face remembering what Sue said to her earlier ‘it’s David’s day Phoebe, don’t let what’s happening with you and Dean spoil that’

Phoebe walked outside and smiled as she looked at all the kids gathering around the table, she noticed slight whispers from parents as David pulled on Dean’s arm and called him daddy, she walked down to the table holding the smile on her face “are we ready to sing?” Phoebe lit the candles and looked at David, everyone sang happy birthday before David blew out the candles, Phoebe could feel the tears in her eyes as she picked up the cake needing to get away from everyone “go on then go play and I’ll put cake in your party bags” she turned walking back to the house as David grabbed Deans arm dragging him to the bounce house “come play Daddy” Phoebe picked up her pace as she heard David talk to Dean, she walked into the house and put the cake down on the table before grabbing a knife, she sat down at the table as a few tears rolled down her cheek

Jane walked into the kitchen and smiled slightly “David is so happy, him and all the other kids are throwing balls at Dean in the bounce house” she looked over at Phoebe as she quickly wiped her cheeks trying to hide the tears “is everything alright?” Phoebe nodded as she started to cut the cake, she didn’t want to tell Jane what happened “I’m fine, just my head after David hit me with the bat” Jane walked over grabbing the paper towels to wrap the cake in “sure it’s that and not Dean?” Phoebe placed some cake on a paper towel, as Jane picked it up and wrapped it, she sighed slightly knowing she couldn’t keep lying to her “he told me it’s over, if I don’t stop him, he’ll probably just walk out when the party is over” Jane placed the cake in a party bag and continued to wrap cake as Phoebe cut it “he won’t leave so soon, David won’t let him” Phoebe sighed as she put the knife down and started wrapping the cake up “I hope your right, though David will be going to bed not long after this ends it’s already 6pm and he was up at 6:55 this morning, I can tell he’s getting tired now as it is” Sue walked into the kitchen and looked over “some of the parents are getting ready to leave, are you almost done” Jane nodded as she placed a piece of cake in the last party bag “yea I’ll be out in a minute with the bags” Sue smiled as she walked back outside “just don’t argue with him in front of David, you don’t want to upset him” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she picked up the tray the party bags were on “I’m not stupid mother!” Phoebe stopped and sighed “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you like that” Jane shook her head slightly as she looked at her “it’s alright” she watched Phoebe walk outside before heading to the bathroom. Phoebe put the tray down on the table outside as some of the parents walked over “it’s been lovely thank you, the kids have had so much fun” Phoebe smiled as she looked at them “thank you for coming, I’m really glad they have enjoyed it” she handed the kids a party bag each as they left, Phoebe sat down by James as she watched David playing happily with Dean. James looked over seeing the heartache in her eyes, he grabbed a bottle of beer out of the ice bucket and held it out to Phoebe “you look like you need it!” Phoebe shook her head as she looked at him “no thanks, I’m fine James” he looked at her questioningly as he put it back in the ice bucket “whatever you say, I can see the pain in your eyes looking at him” Phoebe watched as a few more parents left grabbing a party bag for the kids on the way out of the yard. James looked over at Dean and hesitated slightly before shaking his head “listen Phoebe, I get he’s David’s dad and all but don’t forget what he did to you, he laid his head’s on you and he scared you that’s just not right, you don’t deserve to be abused by him” Phoebe rolled her eyes slightly, he had no idea the kind of lives they both live and the relationship they have but now wasn’t the time to explain and get into a fight about it “I get your just trying to look out for me but can we just forget it for now, it’s David’s day!” James nodded as he looked at Phoebe, she had looked back to Dean and David, they were kicking a ball around the garden as the last few parents left. Sue walked over as she put her phone back in her pocket “I gotta go Phoebe Adam just phoned in sick again and Alice said the bar is packed” Phoebe sighed as she stood up “David auntie Sue is going” Jane walked out with her bag on her shoulder “we’re going too, James has another driving exam tomorrow” James stood up and sighed as he put the empty soda can in the bin “I’m sure you’ll ace it this time” Phoebe gave him a hug before he walked off to the car “David ran over and wrapped his arms around Sue’s legs “bye, bye auntie Sue” she gave David a tight squeeze before pulling out of his grip “I’ll see you tomorrow Phoebe” she nodded as David wrapped his arms around Jane’s legs “see you tomorrow Sue, call me if you need anything” she watched as Sue walked out of the yard then turned back to David, Jane had picked him up and was giving him a big cuddle, she smiled as she walked over and picked up the rubbish bags, she glanced over at Dean to see him cutting the remains of the Piñata from the tree. Phoebe sighed walking over to the bin placing the bags in it as Jane put David down “now you be good for mummy and go straight to sleep tonight” Phoebe smiled as she watched David ran back to Dean, she was glad David was happy, she watched him intently as Jane walked over interrupting her gaze “I’ll stop by tomorrow, good luck” Phoebe looked down letting her smile slip away “bye mom” she watched Jane leave before turning back to David and Dean “honey it’s almost bedtime” Phoebe looked at the disappointment on his face as she walked over to the power outlet pulling the plug on the bounce house “good timing” Phoebe looked up to see a man stood by the gate “Hey Dan.” Phoebe watched David drag Dean into the house as Dan walked into the garden “so that’s him then?” Phoebe nodded as she walked down the garden to the bounce house with Dan following her “yea, that’s Dean!” Dan unplugged the pump from the house as it slowly deflated “how longs he back for?” Phoebe shrugged as she started pulling the spikes out of the ground “I never know with him!” Phoebe paused as she watched Dan roll the bounce house up squeezing the last of the air out as he did “are you sure you’re not going to get in trouble for this?” Dan shrugged as he looked at her “the boss lets me rent them to family for half the price and you would be family if Chris hadn’t been killed” Phoebe looked away feeling slightly guilty she couldn’t tell them the truth, she walked over helping him fasten the straps around the rolled up bounce house “I got this can you grab the pump” she picked up the pump and walked up to the van in silence as Dan wheeled the house up on the transport dolly, she waited for him to unlock the van as she looked at him “I can’t thank you enough for this” Phoebe helped him load the house back onto the van “it’s fine really” he closed the doors and walked to the driver’s side “look after yourself okay” Phoebe nodded as she watched Dan get in the van and drive away. Phoebe turned and walked up to the house sighed slightly, she wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen, as she reached for the door handle the door swung open, she looked up meeting Deans eyes as he stopped dead in front of her, he had his jacket on and his bag on his shoulder “you can’t be serious” 

Dean looked down before Phoebe pushed him back into the house “I put David to bed, he’s asleep, I’ve got to go” she closed the door as she looked at him “no, you can’t just show up and walk out like this, I’ve been calling you for weeks, drove all over looking for you and you’ve ignored me” Dean looked at her as he put his bag down “I’m staying away, as you wanted, I’m trying to keep David safe!” Phoebe looked at him shocked “like I wanted, you think this is what I want, well it’s not, I want you here, it’s all I’ve ever wanted Dean!” Dean walked past Phoebe heading for the door again “you know that will never happen so just forget it okay, I told you this is over” Phoebes grabbed Dean pushing him against the wall “you are not walking out on me again Dean” Dean pushed Phoebe off him as he looked at her “you can’t make up your fucking mind your so indecisive Phoebe, you’re needy and pathetic and I can’t stand it” Phoebe pushed him back into the wall “how dare you, you come into my house you ignore me and then try leaving without even talking to me then you call me pathetic, who do you think you are” Dean looked at her, he could see the anger and pain in her eyes “I hate you!” he looked at her feeling hurt, he never expected her to say that and she looked like she meant it “you don’t mean that” Phoebe felt the tear roll down her check as she turned her back to him “just leave that’s what your best at” Dean grabbed Phoebes arm turning her to face him “you are not going to tell me you hate me then expect me to walk out” Phoebe grabbed hold of the collar on Dean’s shirt “I said get out Dean, I don’t want you here” Dean grabbed the back of Phoebes head pulling her into a heated kiss as he pushed her back against the wall, Phoebe pulled away and looked at him as she tried to push him away “I hate you Dean” he ignored her knowing she didn’t mean it as he pulled her into another kiss, she wanted to fight back because she was still angry at him for ignoring her calls and acting like she didn’t exist but deep down she couldn’t fight her desperation to have Dean. Phoebe moved her hands down his body grabbing his ass, she squeezed it tightly as she felt Deans hands slowly run down her body, he pushed his hand down the waistband of her jeans and slowly rubbed over her underwear teasingly, Phoebe pulled away and looked at Dean, she was breathing heavily as he looked at her with a grin of his face “don’t fucking tease Dean, I want you to fuck me” Phoebe grabbed hold of Dean’s shirt with both hands pulling him back into a kiss as he pulled his hand from her jeans, he pulled away still seeing the slight anger in her face “you want to do it here” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she looked at him “no I want to fuck in the yard, of course I want it here!” Phoebe unfastened her jeans as he looked at her questioningly “stood up, how about we just do it on the couch” Phoebe grabbed his jeans and pushed them down “how about shut up” she grabbed his erect cock and rubbed it slightly making him groan as he pushed her back to the wall, the idea or angry makeup sex was turning him on more than he thought it would “oh fuck” Phoebe smirked as she let go, Dean quickly pushed Phoebes jeans down, as she pulled her foot out of the jeans, her shoe coming off with it as Dean grabbed her leg holding it at waist height, he used his other hand to quickly position the head of his hard aching member at Phoebes opening, he pushed himself forward as Phoebe moaned lightly “yes Dean!” Dean thrust in and out picking up pace fast “fuck yes, yes” Phoebe wrapped her leg around Dean waist as she pushed her hand into his hair, she felt herself pulling his head back slightly as he started thrusting against her Dean pounded into her, she groaned as she closed her eyes pushing her head back, her breathing became erratic as she let go of Dean’s hair moving her hand to his shoulder “Ummm Dean, fuck” Dean felt Phoebe tightening around his cock as he kept thrusting, he groaned as she started to dig her fingernails into his shouldn’t, he wouldn’t care to admit it but he loves it when she’s rough with him “I can’t hold it Dean” Phoebe felt her orgasm take over as a wave of pleasure washed over her, Dean thrust hard and fast a couple more times as he reached his climax realising himself inside her. Dean pulled himself out of Phoebe and let go of her leg as she looked at him “feel better?” Phoebe nodded as she felt herself smile “much better, we should fight more often” Dean laughed as he pulled his jeans back up “I’d rather not” she pulled her jeans back on as Dean walked over to his bag and picked it up “you’re not leaving are you?” Dean turned and smiled “of course not, I’m just taking my bag upstairs” she smiled relieved as she walked to the kitchen “I’m going to lock the door, I’ll see you up there” Dean smiled as he watched her walk into the kitchen before he headed upstairs.   
Phoebe walked into the bedroom and looked at Dean, he was stood by the dresser looking at a map, he noticed there were different colored crosses throughout various states “you really have been driving all over haven’t you?” Phoebe walked over and handed him a plate with a piece of cake on it “can we pretend you didn’t see that” Phoebe grabbed the map scrunching it up before throwing it in the bin, walked over to the bed and sat down watching Dean shake his head before walking over and sitting beside her “I’m sorry, about what I said, I don’t hate you, I never will” Dean shook his head as he looked at her “I don’t blame you, you were angry and I acted like a dick, it’s me that should be sorry for saying you were pathetic” Phoebe rested her head on his shoulder “let’s just forget it happened” Dean smiled as he broke off a piece of cake and offered it to Phoebe “eat” she laughed as she leaned forward and took the cake in her mouth with Deans finger sucking the butter cream from it before she rested her head on his shoulder again, Dean smirked as he looked at her “your pushing it you” Dean broke a piece off and ate it “I’m going to change” Phoebe stood up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Dean finished the cake then stood up and walked over to his bag, he pulled out some lounge pants and changed into them as Phoebe walked into the bedroom and looked at Dean “ready for bed?” Dean pulled his top off as he turned to look at Phoebe, she was stood in the doorway in some pajama bottoms and a black vest, she walked over and got into bed “did David have a good day, I was a little late” Dean walked over and got into bed beside her “he’s loved every minute of it but I can tell the highlight was his daddy coming” Dean laid down and smiled as Phoebe snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her as she closed her eyes “good night” she quickly drifted to sleep in his arms. Dean laid awake for a while twisting her hair in his fingers feeling at home as he slowly fell asleep

Phoebe jumped awake as she heard a loud bang, Dean opened his eyes as he looked up “what was that” Phoebe reached over to turn the lamp on “well isn’t this sweet, sorry to rain on the parade” Phoebe quickly hit the switch illuminating the room as Dean grabbed his gun “you better leave now or so help me” the woman laughed slightly as Phoebe looked at her “Grace?” She laughed again as Phoebe looked at her confused “is that what the meat suit is called” Phoebe got up quickly “David!” Phoebe attempted to run to the bedroom door but instead flew backwards into the wall “Stay, you too Dean” she looked over at Dean running for the door as he suddenly flew back against the wall “I told you I’d come back for you Phoebe or should I say Rose” Phoebe looked at her as she gritted her teeth “Isabella!” Isabella laughed slightly as she looked at Phoebes face “don’t worry I’ll take good care of him, give him all the love he never got from you!” Phoebe struggled and pushed trying to get herself down “don’t you dare, don’t you dare, I swear I’ll kill you Bella” she let out an evil chuckle as she walked to the door “you’ll have to catch me first” she vanished quickly as Phoebe heard a scared tear stricken call from the next room “MUMMY!” Phoebe and Dean both fell to their knees “who the hell was that!” Phoebe stood up ignoring Dean as she ran into David’s room, her heart was racing as tears filled her eyes “no, David no!” Phoebe picked up his blanket and held it in her arms as she broke down, Dean walked in fearing the worst after hearing Phoebes cries “he’s gone, she took him, Dean, she took our baby!” Dean sighed slightly relieved as he walked over to Phoebe “at least he’s still alive” Phoebe shook her head as Dean got on his knees and pulled her into his arms “she took my baby, she took David”


	22. Chapter 22

Dean looked at Phoebe passed out on the Motel bed as the door opened, he looked up to see Sam whispering as he spoke “please tell me you got something?” Sam looked down frowning slightly, he avoided the question as he walked over to the chair sitting down “how long has she been out?” Dean shrugged as he rubbed his eyes slightly “about 3 hours, she fell asleep with a book in her hands!” Dean paused as he looked at Sam “you didn’t turn anything up did you?” Sam shook his head hesitating slightly “it’s been 3 weeks Dean, I don’t want to say it but have you considered that the demon may be fucking with you and he’s d...” Dean shook his hand cutting Sam off “don’t, don’t say that to me, I have to find him” Sam sighed as he looked at Phoebe avoiding eye contact “I know Dean, I just want to be sure your prepared for the worst case, it’s been 3 weeks” Dean looked away trying not to think about it “you should get some sleep” Dean shook his head as he picked the open book up “no I have to find something that can help” Sam grabbed the book pulling it down so he could see Dean’s face “Dean you’re going to be no help in this state, get some sleep, I’ll keep looking” he looked down feeling useless, defeated and frustrated but he knew Sam was right as he stood up “you find or hear anything you wake me up straight away” Sam nodded as he watched Dean walk over to the bed, he sat down and kicked his shoes off before laying next to Phoebe, Sam picked up the books and the key for the impala and left the room.   
Dean held his arm tightly around Phoebe's waist as they both slept, he had passed out from exhaustion as soon as his head hit the pillow and it had been 8 hours since he fell asleep, when he was suddenly awoken by a loud alarm signal ringing out “what the fuck is that” Phoebe jumped up and looked around the room quickly “my phone, where’s my phone!!” Phoebe noticed a light flashing at the other end of the room as she got out of bed and rushed over “David, oh baby you genius!” Dean watched her confused as she stood clicking buttons on her phone “what’s going on?” Phoebe walked over showing Dean the screen, he looked down seeing live CCTV footage from Phoebes safe house “he activated the silent alarm system, now we know where he is!” He saw David sat on a bed holding his Nemo teddy tightly in his arms “but we’ve checked their three times!” Phoebe shrugged as she closed off her phone and tucked it away “we can go get him back!” Dean turned on the bed and pulled on his shoes “I’ll go get Sam you start packing things up” she nodded as she sat on the bed to pull her boots on.   
Dean walked in as Phoebe walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth “everything okay?” Phoebe nodded as Sam walked in behind Dean, he picked up the pile of books “listen, Phoebe, if they have been moving out when we have been going to check the place over there must be demons watching the roads so we can’t go in the car!” Phoebe nodded as she looked at Sam “I was going to say the same, let’s take the cars back to my place, I don’t think they will be watching it, she knows how I think and I would say go to my mom’s so they will be watching my moms and not mine!” Dean walked over to the bathroom as Phoebe walked over grabbing a pile of books “do you want me to go with you?” Phoebe shook her head as she looked at Dean “you go with Sam, I’m going to go set off now and call my mom let her know what’s happening” he nodded as he walked into the bathroom, Phoebe walked over and took some books from Sam, before walking out of the room and down the path to the Impala with Sam following behind “are you okay Phoebe?” Phoebe looked at him and nodded “I will be soon as I have him in my arms” he looked at her and hesitated slightly “you just seem, a little more downbeat than you have for the past 3 weeks and I noticed you’ve been sick a few times” she shrugged as she put the books in the trunk “its stress, I’m worried about David” she paused throwing the book in the trunk of the Impala “I’m going to set off, I’ll meet you back at my place” Sam sighed as he watched her walk away and get in her car.

Sam looked over at Dean momentarily before returning his eyes to the road the drive had been pretty silent up till now “has she said anything about how she knows this demon?” Dean shrugged as he looked over at Sam “no, she changes the subject every time I ask” Sam sighed as he kept driving “you don’t think that’s a little suspicious?” Dean rolled his eyes as he looked out of the window “no I don’t, we’re hunters we don’t share everything about our past!” Sam rolled his eyes hearing the frustration in Dean’s voice “look I’m not saying what you think Dean, a demon that we don’t know kidnapped your kid and she hasn’t told you anything about her, I’m just concerned about what she’s hiding about the demon!” Dean looked at him raising an eyebrow slightly “what are you trying to say then Sam because ever since I met her you haven’t had one nice thing to say about her, so what’s the deal!” Sam kept his eyes on the road to avoid eye contact with Dean “honestly Dean, I don’t trust her right now! Phoebe kept your kid away from you, she tried to make you leave when you showed up on her doorstep. Do you really think that if you hadn’t seen him you would have ever found out about him?” Dean looked away fighting the urge to hit Sam but deep down he wondered if he was right, Sam looked over slightly before returning his eyes to the road “don’t get me wrong okay, I understand she was scared, I mean a leviathan showed up to try and get to you through her but your his dad!” Dean stayed silent as he watched the trees pass by, Sam sighed deciding it wasn’t worth carrying on the conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh again I'm really sorry, I said I was getting my act together and updating more often and then I've had a really bad week, my mom's car got broken into while she was working and is going to cost a fortune to fix! I had to help my grandma out, taking her into the bank to open a new account, I've had to have a root canal done today which was agonizing and in the next 2 hours I'm supposed to be in the dentist with my brother, I've hardly been getting any sleep this week which has been kind of good as I have managed to do loads of writing. So now I've done ranting off, sorry for nattering! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more to come on Saturday night, I'm trying to set up an every other day reminder for the rest of the chapters, please enjoy and let me know what you think :) love to all of you that have stuck with me and are enjoying my crazy stories, I have so much fun reading and my only wish is that others enjoy reading.

Phoebe looked up at James as she walked into the house “no!” James looked at her pleadingly “please I can help, I have to do something!” Phoebe shook her head as she walked upstairs with her bag, James followed her up “please, I can handle it, you let me help you when we were looking for Dean, let me help now!” Phoebe walked into her bedroom throwing her bag down on the bed “James, I just I can’t right now, you cannot help me with her, she will rip the skin from your bones just to get to me” James walked over to her as she turned to face him “you need all the help you can get please” Phoebe sighed as she shook her head and walked over to the wall moving the picture “there is no one on this earth she hates more than me James” she pressed the code into the keypad making the door open “I have David to rescue and worry about, I can’t be worrying about you as well, your far too inexperienced” James followed her into the small room as she took a shotgun from the wall “I took out that demon with you in Bowman” Phoebe looked at the gun then at James “can you go get my phone?” James sighed and turned his back, she hesitated slightly before hitting him on the back of the head with the butt of the shotgun knocking him out, she watched as he fell to the floor in front of her before stepping over him and walking to the bed. Phoebe grabbed her duffel and walked over to the room stepping over James again, she quickly grabbed what she needed before dragging James in and closing the door “I’m doing this to protect you” Dean walked into the bedroom and looked at Phoebe “doing what to protect who?” Phoebe looked up slightly surprised “Dean, I didn’t think you would get here so quick” Phoebe walked over to the bed and grabbed her phone while throwing the duffel over her shoulder “I’d have been here faster if Sam would have let me drive, what’s going on?” Phoebe looked at Dean and sighed “James is in there, he was insisting on coming and I couldn’t let him, it doubles up as a panic room but I’m the only one who knows code to open it from the inside” Dean rolled his eyes slightly “What if something goes wrong? What if, and I’m sorry for saying this but what if you don’t come back?” Phoebe shrugged as she walked past him “my mom knows the code I’ve text her and told her not to come let him out for a couple of hours” Dean followed her shaking his head slightly “Phoebe, promise me your not closing yourself off again” Phoebe walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle “I’m not, I just have to keep him safe and rescue our son! How can I rescue David if I’m worrying about keeping James safe?” Phoebe pulled the door open and walked down to the Impala as Dean turned back to the stairs and walked up them to leave a note about James.   
Phoebe walked down the path as Sam pulled a blade out of the trunk “is that the demon-killing blade?” Sam pushed it back into the trunk as he looked up “yea, I was just getting out what we will need” she looked into the trunk at the blade “can I use the blade?” Sam hesitated slightly as he looked away “I don’t know, we have to be careful not to lose it again” Phoebe looked at him with a look of frustration “I don’t know what your problem is with me Sam but I’m over it, give me the blade!” Sam shook his head as he put his hand on the trunk to close it, Phoebe put her hand on the trunk to stop him from closing it as she looked at him “I’m going to take the blade Sam, the easy way or the hard way because I am going to be the one to kill her for kidnapping my son” Sam looked at her in disbelief as she reached in grabbing the blade “you shouldn’t be coming with us” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she bent down tucking the blade in the top of her knee-high boots “your all sorts of messed up and you’re not telling us the truth, Dean may trust you but honestly I can’t because I know full well if it came down to your life or mine and Dean’s you would pick your own!” Phoebe shook her head as she stood back up, she looked at him with anger in her eyes “if you had to choose between me Dean or David you would choose Dean every time so don’t come talking that shit to me Sam, I would always save Dean over myself because I wouldn’t be able to live the rest of my life knowing it’s my fault he’s dead! I’m done with you Sam and I’m done caring what you think of me and after I have saved David I don’t want to see you near my house again!” Phoebe turned her back as Sam grabbed her arm pulling her back “I’ll be taking the blade back Phoebe!” Phoebe pulled her arm out of his grasp as Dean came out of the house “like hell you will!” Phoebe walked over to her car and got in the front seat as she threw her bag on the empty seat “follow me I know somewhere close we can park” Dean got in the driver’s seat of the Impala as Sam shut the trunk and walked around to the other side.  
Dean pulled up beside Phoebes car as she got out, he got out of the car and looked at her questioningly “I could hardly keep up, were you trying to lose us” Phoebe shook her head as she grabbed her bag and locked the car “course I wasn’t” Phoebe watched Sam get out and walk to the trunk as Dean took her hand and looked into her eyes “Phoebe, I won’t let anything happen to David I promise you, we will get him out” Phoebe stepped forward putting her arms around Dean, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight “I need you to promise me something” he moved Phoebe away holding her at arm’s length in front of him “no matter what happens, what they do or say in there you and Sam, you get David and get him out of here, get him home” he looked at her confused “I’m not leaving you” she shook her head as she looked him in the eyes “promise me if something goes wrong you won’t come back till David is safe!” Dean shook his head again “Sam can take him I’m not leaving you here, this isn’t a suicide mission” Phoebe kept her face straight as she looked down at the floor “David is your priority Dean, promise me if something goes wrong you won’t come back till he’s safe” she looked up at him as he looked at her knowing there was no point arguing with her “I promise I’ll make sure he’s safe!” Sam walked over interrupting them “we better get going!” Phoebe looked up as she nodded leading into the woods, after what felt like hours they stopped close to the house looking at the front door “I did a perimeter check, there is one demon at the back 2 on the front” Phoebe looked at Dean then back to Sam “that’s all you saw? Is it me or does this all just seem a little too easy” Dean shrugged as he looked at them both “if David is still in there we have to get him out” Phoebe pulled out her phone and opened up the security system app, she flicked through the cameras till she hit David’s bedroom, she could see him climbing into the wardrobe just as a demon walked into the room “he’s scared, we have to do something quickly” Phoebe looked up at the two demons guarding the front door as she put her phone away, she quickly looked at her feet seeing a large rock, Dean watched her as she picked it up and threw it across the other side of the trees “what did you do that for” Phoebe pointed as both guards looked up before walking over to investigate “Sam go get them, then meet us inside” Phoebe and Dean quickly ran across to the front door undercover of the darkness, Dean opened the front door then quickly looked inside to check if it was clear “when I looked through the cameras there was no one on this floor there was 5 upstairs guarding David” Sam walked in behind them as they heard a loud bang from the basement “Dean you and Sam go get David, I’ll check that out”   
Phoebe watched Dean and Sam headed slowly upstairs as she crept to the kitchen she looked at the basement door seeing blood on the floor “this can’t be good” she opened the door and slowly walked downstairs to see a young boy he looked around 20-21, he was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, his mouth was gagged and he was naked, she saw Bella straddled over his lap riding him, she thought she could get a jump on her before she knew what was happening. The boy kept shaking his head and trying to cry out around the gag as Bella started scratching his chest with her long nails “your such a pretty little thing, I do love my playthings” Phoebe hid in the shadows as the boy saw her, he screamed out a muffled cry for help causing Bella to stop, she pulled the gag from his mouth “what did you just say?” The boy had tears in his eyes as he spoke in a hoarse voice “please help me I want to go home” Bella stood up straightening out her skirt “well, well, well!” Phoebe watched from the shadows as Bella walked over to a table and picked up a knife “I was hoping I’d get to play with you longer but someone doesn’t have any manners now do they” the boy tried pulling his arms free of the rope “I promise I won’t tell anyone please just let me go” Bella walked back over and grabbed his hair pulling his head back to give full view of his neck to Phoebe, she held the knife against his neck as he cried “come on out Phoebe!” Phoebe stepped out from the shadows and looked at the boy feeling her heartbreak “I’m so sorry!” Bella pulled the blade across his neck in one quick deep cut, she held his head back so Phoebe could watch as blood poured out of his neck “it took you long enough to find me” she let go of the boys head letting it dropped forward limply blood still pouring down his pale naked body, as Bella walked out around the chair it slid across the room into the back corner, she eyed Phoebe up and laughed “you’re not just weak you’re downright stupid, you’re not even armed” Bella walked closer as Phoebe circled away from her “keep still” Phoebe felt a sudden invisible force as she flew back into the wall behind her “you know you only have yourself to blame, you were the worst to me at school you just couldn’t be nice could you!” Phoebe tried to push herself off the wall as Bella drew closer “you made a deal with a demon that went sour, it’s not my fault” Bella stabbed the knife into the wall beside phoebes head “if you would have just spoke to me once I wouldn’t have made the stupid deal!” Phoebe turned her head looking at how deep the knife had stabbed into the brick wall “you asked for popularity and you were given it, you became the most popular person for everyone to hate, because demons are cunning they lie and manipulate people to get what they need” Bella stood closer to Phoebe “you won’t see your precious little David again Phoebe, I’ll make....” Bella paused for a minute as she looked at Phoebe “you’re not alone are you” Phoebe laughed slightly as she looked at her “you think I’d be stupid enough to come alone” Bella shook her head as she moved away slightly “I don’t mean demon boy and angel puppet upstairs! Phoebes been a very busy girl haven’t you?” Phoebe shook her head slightly as she tried to pull away from the wall “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Bella smirked as she reached out and touched phoebes stomach “oh but you do, your cooking some buns” Phoebe managed to pull her arm away from the wall as rage took over her body, she punched Bella straight in the nose knocking her to the floor “you fucking bitch” Phoebe fell to the floor as Bella stood up “don’t you ever touch me again, you pathetic little bitch” Bella laughed as she wiped the blood from under her nose “you’re going to pay for that” Bella pushed Phoebe back against the wall “maybe I’ll burn you like Deans mom” Phoebe felt her feet lift from the floor as she slowly lifted up the wall, Bella started to laugh as Phoebe was dragged across the ceiling “or maybe” she dropped her hand and laughed as Phoebe fell face first to the cold hard basement floor, she turned onto her back slowly looking up as blood trickled down her forehead from a small cut “what could we do next, maybe a fall down the stairs!” Bella grabbed the collar of phoebes shirt dragging her to her feet like a rag doll “I, I’ll kill you” Bella laughed as she pulled Phoebe up the stairs “there is a special spot in hell waiting for you Rose, and do you know how many of us are lining up to take our turn at you, I’ll be rejoiced for being the one to send you there!” Bella stopped at the top of the stairs listening to the empty house “looks like he left you here all for me” Phoebe tried to hold herself up as Bella let her go, she reached out trying to grab her collar as she fell, Phoebe tried to grab the handrail on the stairs to stop her falling but got her arm stuck and felt it snap like a twig as it pulled loose, she screamed before hitting the floor and cracking her head open.  
Dean looked up as he heard the scream “take him to Sue” Dean handed David to Sam as David cried grabbing for Dean “Daddy I want Mummy, don’t leave me!” Sam grabbed Deans arm “you promised her” Dean shook his head as he put the impala key in Sam’s hand “I can’t leave her here, she’ll die!” Sam took the keys and held David close to his chest as he turned and ran for the car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! IMPORTANT TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!   
> This chapter contains Miscarriage, please be fully aware before you choose to continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a little earlier than I said as I will be out tomorrow evening, hoping to get the next one up by Sunday but who knows maybe I will post a new chapter tomorrow enjoy

Dean walked into the basement as Bella was kicking Phoebe across the room, Phoebe cried out as she curled into a ball trying to protect her stomach “stop, please” he froze for a moment watching in horror as Phoebe laid still allowing this demon to beat her, he saw Bella turn away and took his chance, he ran down the steps handing in that shadows “now it’s time for the real fun to begin Phoebe!” Bella turned her back and walked over to a table with various knifes and needles and other weapons laid out on it, Phoebe took the opportunity as she lifted her knee into her chest and reached for the demon blade “you do this bad things will happen Bella, I know Crowley” she grabbed the handle pulling it from the top of her boot as Bella laughed “yea he put a price on your head after you tried to exorcise him” Phoebe shook her head as she watched Bella pick up a knife and inspect it “I’m going to give you a taste of what we will be doing down there Phoebe, only every night we can put you back together and start all over again the next day” Bella placed the knife down before picking up another and turning to Phoebe, Dean froze as he had a flashback to the time he spent in hell “I’m going to start by cutting you open and pulling your insides out” Phoebe shook her head as Bella started to walk over “Bella please don’t, David needs me” Dean snapped out of reality and turned to see Bella stood over Phoebe with her back to his hiding spot, he looked at Phoebe seeing the handle of the demon blade in her hand, he knew he had to act fast as he ran out behind her and grabbed her arms pulling them behind her back making her drop the blade “not on my watch! PHOEBE NOW!!” Phoebe pushed herself up through the pain and stabbed the demon blade into her heart before twisting it, Dean let Bella go and watched her drop to the floor in a bloody heap “David, where’s David” Phoebe tried to take a step forward but instead fell into Dean almost knocking him over “I shouldn’t have let you come down here alone!” Phoebe looked up trying to hold her consciousness as she spoke with a high desperation in her voice “D-David!” Dean held her up “he’s with Sam, stay with me Phoebe” she looked up at him as he picked her up bridal style in his arms “I’m s-sorry” Dean shook his head as he carried her quickly up the basement steps “I didn’t mean for this” Dean started running as he got out of the house “save your breath Phoebe” Phoebe shook her head trying to fight the blackness in the corner of her vision “I, I was...” Phoebe felt the pain take over as she passed out in Dean’s arms, he looked down at Phoebe as she stopped talking she looked lifeless as he looked back up, carrying on to the care, he was scared he was losing her and that he wouldn’t make it to the hospital in time 

Sam looked out into the wood from the car as David banged on the windows screaming “WHERE IS MY MUMMY AND DADDY!” he turned looking in at him trying to hide the worry on his face “Daddy will be back David calm down” Sam turned back to the woods to see if he could see anything yet as David continued to scream, he could see Dean in the distance running, at first he thought he was alone but he saw Phoebe unconscious in his arms as he drew closer, Sam stood in front of the car window so David couldn’t see his bloody and beaten mum “Dean, what happened!” Dean looked up to see Sam stood by the car looking at them both, he could hear David screaming for him in the back of the car “I told you to get him out of here, go now!” Sam ignored Dean running over to Phoebe’s car opening the door to the back seat, Dean laid Phoebe down in the back seat before grabbing the key from her pocket, he stood up closing the door as he looked at Sam “I don’t want him to see her like this take him to Sue!” Sam walked over to the Impala as Dean shouted to him “I’m going to the hospital, I’ll call you when I know what’s happening” Dean got in and started the engine before putting his foot down and speeding out of sight. Sam got in the car looking back at David “where’s Daddy why is he driving away in Mummy’s car” he sighed slightly not knowing what to say “Daddy is taking Mummy to see a Dr, she fell down the stairs and broke her arm” David shook his head as tears started to pour down his face “uncle Sammy is going to take you to Sue, you don’t need to worry anymore your safe” he turned his back starting the car as he listened to David crying in the back seat, he didn’t know what to say or do to make him feel better as he drove towards the bar looking for Sue.

Sam pulled up outside the bar and turned to look at David, he had passed out on the back seat during the drive, he sighed slightly as he got out of the car and walked over to the doors opening them and peering in, he could see Sue stood behind the bar serving customer but he couldn’t leave David alone “Sue” when she didn’t react he shouted a little louder “Sue!” Sue looked around to see who was calling her name when she noticed Sam in the doorway, she saw the blood on his shirt and gasped dropping the bottle in her hand as she feared the worst, Alice looked at Sue as before she heard the bottle smash “what’s the wrong Sue?” She looked into the direction Sue was looking but Sam had already gone back to the Impala. Alice looked back to Sue knowing something was wrong “I, I need some air can you” Alice grabbed the mop from the corner as she watched Sue stumbled out from behind the bar. Sue ran towards the exit tripped again causing her to fall through the door onto the floor, Sam looked over at Sue as she frantically pulled herself up “have you found him, please tell me he’s alive!” Sam looked up at Sue as she ran towards the car seeing David asleep on the back seat “he cried himself to sleep” she looked up at Sam as she felt panic taking over “cried what do you mean cried, what happened!?” Sue looked around anxiously “Phoebe and Dean where are they?” Sam rubbed the back of his head as he looked to the floor “hospital, something happened to Phoebe while we were trying to get David out, Dean went back for her” Sue felt her knees go slightly weak as she leaned against the car for support “oh god, oh god! I have to go to the hospital” Sue pushed herself up and started to walk past Sam as he grabbed her arm pulling her back “no! Dean said we have to look after David. I think demons might still be watching Jane’s house we have to take him to your place” Sue nodded hesitantly, she knew it was for the best but all she could think about was Phoebe. Sam looked in the back seat at David before letting go of Sue’s arm “do you want me to wait for the bar to close?” Sue shook her head as she looked at him “I’m going to close it early give me 20 minutes” Sue walked back into the bar as Sam sat in the car to wait for her.

Alice walked over to the door as Sue walked back in wiping her eyes “Sue, what happened?” Sue looked up at Alice, she had a look of concern and worry on her face “I’m closing up early, I have to go look after David, Phoebe is in the hospital!” Alice gasped as she looked at her thinking David was injured “what did she do to him?” Sue shook her head as she looked up at her “David’s fine, its Phoebe that’s hurt” she started to walk over to the bar as Alice followed behind “I don’t even know what happened” Alice stopped watching Sue as she walked behind the bar “let me close up for you, you need to go be with David” Sue smiled slightly “it’s fine David’s outside with his uncle, you go home and I’ll call you when I’m opening up again” Alice shook her head as she walked behind the bar “I can help you, I don’t mind” Sue shook her head again as she reached for a large bell “Alice really I’d feel much better if you went home, we don’t know if something could have followed David here and you’re not a hunter, your daddy might have been but you aren’t” Alice sighed deeply as she nodded, Sue hit the bell once which was normally an alert for hunters of danger, the bar quickly dropped silently as everyone’s eyes hit Sue “there has been a family emergency, I’m going to have to close the bar early and it will be closed until further notice! Can everyone quickly finish your drinks, or take them with you so I can close” Alice grabbed her coat as Sue turned her back and started cashing the till “are you sure I can’t help at all?” Sue nodded as she looked up at Alice “I’m sure, although can you call Adam tell him we are closing for a while” Alice sighed as she grabbed her bag and left the bar.  
Sue put the money and receipt in an envelope and opened the safe before quickly shoving them in and locking it, as she wiped down the bar she heard the door open “were closed” she looked up to see Sam carrying David “he needs the toilet, what do I do” Sue rolled her eyes as she walked out from behind the bar “you wipe the bar down, I’ll take him to the toilet then we can call Jane”

Dean paced backwards and forwards across the waiting room panicking, he knew something was seriously wrong when he got her out of the car and the back seat was covered in blood, he walked out of the room over to the reception desk “please I’ve been in there over an hour now, can you just tell me she’s alright” the nurse sighed as she looked up at Dean “for the 30th time Mr Winchester, I cannot interrupt the doctor you just need to wait” she paused seeing the look of desperation on his face “I understand this isn’t easy for you, I promise I will update you when I know anything” Dean took a deep breath as he turned and walked back to the waiting room, he tried to stay calm as he took another deep breath then kicked the chair by the door knocking it across the room, he walked over to the corner and sat down in a chair “this is all my fault” Dean put his head in his hands as a tear rolled down his face.  
Dean looked at the clock, it had been 2 hours since he had handed Phoebe to the doctors and he was starting to fear the worst when the door opened, Dean looked over as a doctor walked into the room “are you Dean?” Dean stood up as a wave of panic washed over him “is she alright?” The doctor looked down and sighed, Dean felt like his world was collapsing around him, his breath caught in his throat as he dropped back into the chair “we did everything we could but we couldn’t save them as well” Dean gasped in a deep breath, he hadn’t listened to the doctor all he heard was couldn’t save, he forced himself to breath as the doctor walked over “you can go see her, she’s down the hall” Dean stood up wiping his cheek “where?” The doctor smiled sympathetically as he walked to the door, Dean followed him slowly all he could think about was David and how he was supposed to tell David his mom was dead.  
The doctor opened the door stepping aside for Dean, he couldn’t bring himself to look up, then he heard the heart rate monitor, he looked up in disbelief “she’s alive!” The doctor looked at Dean confused “yes, we managed to save her” he paused for a moment as he realised what was happening “I’m so sorry, you didn’t know did you” Dean looked at him confused and slightly angry “didn’t know what!?” The doctor looked down awkwardly “Phoebe was almost two months pregnant, with twins” Dean felt the air being pulled from his lungs like he had been punched in the chest “s-she was pregnant” the doctor nodded as he looked at Dean “I’m very sorry for your loss” Dean shook his head still not believing it as he forced himself to walk into the room, the doctor closed the door giving them some privacy before turning and walking down the hall.  
Dean walked over to the bed and took phoebes hand in his, she turned her head slightly and looked up at him with a weak smile “hi” Dean tried to smile as he looked at her hoping it wasn’t true “you broke your arm again” Phoebe nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, Dean reached over wiping the tear from her cheek, he was hesitant but he needed to know if she had hidden this from him again “the doctor, he said you were...” Dean hesitated again as Phoebe looked up at him, she knew what he was asking without him saying it out loud, she nodded in response as Dean looked at her shocked “Who Phoebe, why, how?” Phoebe turned her head looking out of the window, she couldn’t look him in the eyes, Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly thinking it was impossible it was him “I didn’t mean for it to happen, I guess it just did and I didn’t know what to do when I realised” Dean let go of her hand as he walked around the bed to look her in the eyes “who, Phoebe” she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her face “the first night you spent with me after all those years” Dean stepped back leaning against the wall, he was shocked and heartbroken he didn’t know how he should feel “it can’t, you didn’t” Phoebe tried to hold back the tears as she looked at him again, she could see the disappointment and heartbreak on his face “I’m sorry, I should have told you, I was going to but then she grabbed David and I couldn’t, if I did you wouldn’t have let me help” Dean felt himself sinking down the floor as a few stray tears rolled down his cheek “she knew so the threw me down the stairs, it was already too late when she started kicking me” Phoebe tried to sit up as searing pain shot through her body, she laid back down holding the tears of pain back, Dean looked up at her, he looked at her face seeing no emotion, he felt anger inside him but most of all he felt betrayed “how could you do this to me! How could you hide this from me again?” Phoebe held back her tears, she didn’t answer him as he stood up “I thought you might have learned, thought you might have realised how hurt I was when I found out about David, was you even going to tell me about this one!” Phoebe felt a tear roll down her face as she looked away, she knew there was no point arguing with him, she knew it was too late, how could he ever trust her or believe her when she hid a pregnancy from him for a second time “Dean I’m sorry” Dean turned away as tears rolled down his face “I, I can’t, I just can’t do this” he walked out of the room leaving Phoebe alone in the bed, she watched him through the blinds walk down the hall as she let the tears flow.


	25. Chapter 25

Sue walked into the room and looked at Phoebe, she was laid on the bed having a restless sleep, her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were puffy and red where she had been wiping them with tissues. Sue walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed taking Phoebe's hand “oh Phoebe, what have you done” Phoebe jumped suddenly as she woke, she started crying out “getaway, don’t touch me!” Sue looked at Phoebe shocked as she jumped almost falling off the chair “Phoebe, it’s alright, it’s just me” Phoebe looked around feeling reality kick in, she was breathing fast as her heartbeat started to slow down “B-Bella, Bella cut me open and Dean he, he helped her!” Sue shook her head as she squeezed her hand tightly “it was just a nightmare, take a deep breath and calm down” she paused while Phoebe calmed herself down “Dean saved you remember, he brought you to the hospital” she looked down as she tried to sit up again, Sue put some pillows behind her back to support her “what happened, Dean wouldn’t talk to me or Sam when he got back” Phoebe tried not to look at Sue as she started pulling at the band on her wrist “I miscarried.” Phoebe paused not daring to look up “I was having twins” Sue stood up and leaned over taking Phoebe into her arms in an attempt to comfort her “he flipped out because I didn’t tell him, he thinks I was hiding them from him as I did with David” Sue rolled her eyes as she pulled away and looked at Phoebe “so you didn’t tell him that’s why you started driving across the country looking for him, you didn’t tell him that’s why you called a million times! Phoebe what’s wrong with you, you just laid there and let him leave you again!” Phoebe felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she looked at Sue with anger in her face “I just lost not one but two babies Sue, so lay off” Sue sat back down as she looked at Phoebe, she could see there was no fight left in her, she was broken and Sue didn’t think she would ever be whole again. 

Jane walked into the room and smiled as David ran over trying to climb on the bed “hang on, let grandma lift you up!” Phoebe smiled as Jane lifted David onto the bed “all he’s talked about for the past 3 days is seeing mummy” David wrapped his arms around Phoebe squeezing her tightly “mummy has missed you so much baby” she wrapped her arm around him holding him tightly as Jane watched them both “Sue told me you needed a couple of days before he came to see you” Phoebe nodded as she held David close to her, David pulled away and looked at Jane “grandma, grandma where’s the card” Jane pulled a card from her handbag and gave it to him, he took it from her and pushed it into Phoebe’s hands “look mummy it’s you” Phoebe smiled as she looked at the card, it was a drawing of a bed with someone laid down, there was a machine and window beside the bed, she opened it up and smiled as she read what it said ‘get better soon mummy, I miss you love David’ Phoebe pulled David close and kissed his forehead “I love you so much David, so, so much!” David smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again laying down beside her “how you holding up” Phoebe shrugged slightly, as Jane handed David his tablet with some headphones “want to finish watching Nemo?” David nodded and took it from her placing the headphones on his head before snuggling up to Phoebe, she smiled as she looked at him “Dean is struggling, he only talks to David” Phoebe kept her eyes on David, she didn’t have it in her to look Jane in the eyes “has he been to see you?” Phoebe shook her head as a tear rolled down her face “he won’t forgive me, he thinks I was hiding the pregnancy from him like I did with David” Phoebe paused as she looked up at Jane, she could see the I told you so look on her face “I know I deserve this, I shouldn’t have hid David from him, I shouldn’t have tried to keep him away but I wasn’t thinking right, my head was messed up! I tried this time and everything went so badly, I just couldn’t risk losing David and instead lost them.” Jane looked away trying to change the subject “they said you can come home tomorrow” Phoebe sighed wiping her eyes “can you go put some clean sheets on my bed for me and take the pictures of Dean out of my room, I don’t think I can face seeing them” Jane nodded and looked down, she understood what Sue had told her now, Phoebe was broke, she had lost the fight she once had! David took the headphones off as the movie ended “when can you come home mummy?” Phoebe looked down at him as he turned to face her “the doctor said tomorrow but mummy needs you to stay with grandma for a couple of nights while I get my strength back okay” he looked at her a little confused “but what about daddy, he’s been sleeping in the empty room, can I not stay home with daddy and mummy?” Phoebe looked away, she didn’t know what to say, what to do, all she knew is Dean would skip out as soon as she was home and David was back in her care, Jane stood up and looked at the clock “daddy has to go back to being a hero sweetie and we have to get back home” David shook his head and pushed his bottom lip out “no, I’m staying with mummy” Phoebe looked up at him as he threw himself forward wrapping his arms around her “I wish you could stay here baby but it’s the rules” tears started to roll from the corner of David’s eyes as he Jane pulled him away from Phoebe “I want mummy!” David started to kick his legs in the air as Jane pulled him from the bed “David please, mummy will be home tomorrow and you can spend all day long with me!” Jane picked David up as he cried and kicked in anger “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow” Phoebe watched Jane walk down the hall carrying David with her as he screamed, she sighed deeply and picked up her phone dialling Dean’s number again, she waited and waited till it hit voicemail then hung up and threw the phone across the room as a nurse walked in “control that temper!” Phoebe sighed as she turned to the window “I’m not in pain, I’m not uncomfortable and I don’t feel depressed!” The nurse who was a short woman with grey hair pulled back in a tight bun raised an eyebrow as she picked up phoebes phone “you sure about that last one?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked over and handed her the phone “I’m sure Mary, I’m angry not depressed!” Phoebe paused as she placed her phone on the bedside “I’m upset because of the way my son had to be dragged out kicking and screaming because he misses me and doesn’t want to leave and I’m angry because his father and the father to the twins I lost won’t talk to me, so just fill out the chart to say you’ve checked me and leave me alone!” Mary picked up the charts and filled them out “do you think the father could be suffering from depression? We can refer him to a specialist” Phoebe shook her head “no, he doesn’t need therapy, he just needs some space” Mary shook her head as she put the charts back “I’ve never dealt with someone as closed off as you in all my life” Phoebe rolled her eyes as Mary left the room closing the door behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is coming to an end already! I have loved writing this story and I know that may sound so odd because of the dark parts but it's really helped me work through my stress and depression so I really hope you have enjoyed it.   
> I'm not sure where I will go from here as I have so many incomplete stories in the works and things are getting super busy with Christmas on the way, I am doing my best on getting more stories out sooner for my readers.   
> Hopefully, you enjoy the rest of the story and who knows I may work on another story in this series in the future when I have got through some of my incomplete works!

Dean sighed as he walked into the room “you haven’t even touched your dinner David, what’s wrong?” David looked up at him, his bottom lip was pushed out, his eyes were watery and he looked like he was ready to explode “I want my mummy!” Dean sighed as he walked over and picked David up giving him a big hug “I know darling, I know and I’m sure mummy wants to be at home with you too” David shook his head “she says I have to stay at grandmas at night time when she comes home!” Dean carried David through the house up to his bedroom “mummy loves you very, very much David but mummy had a very bad accident and she’s not as strong as she always has been” he looked down squeezing his Nemo teddy tightly “did that naughty lady hurt mummy?” Dean looked at him a little shocked, it was the first time he had mentioned Bella since they got him home, he hasn’t been able to find out anything about the time he spent with her “she did a little bit, daddy saved mummy though just like he saves everyone” he paused for a minute as he sat down on the bed “did the naughty lady hurt you?” David shrunk down into himself as if he was a turtle hiding in a shell “it’s okay David she won’t be hurting you ever again, me and mummy made sure of it” David looked up at Dean with tear filled eyes and fear in his face “she told me that you don’t love me, no one loves me” Dean shook his head as he felt a tear in his eye, emotional scars the hardest to heal “she told me that’s why you never came to see me because you don’t want me” Dean shook his head again “no, no none of that is true, you are my special little man and I love you more than anything in this world, I love you more than I love my car David!” David smiled slightly before looking down again “she told me you and mummy won’t ever be happy and you will never be like a normal family, does that mean you don’t love mummy” Dean looked away, he didn’t know what to say, they could never be like a normal family and now he didn’t know if he would ever be able to look Phoebe in the eyes again let alone talk to her “I do love mummy David, I love her very much but sometimes things happen between grownups that children don’t really understand and sometimes those things mean even when you love someone you don’t want to be with them” David kept his face down as he pulled Nemo into his chest squeezing him tightly “does that mean you’re going away tomorrow” Dean nodded his head hesitantly as he looked at David’s sad face “I’m sorry baby, I have to go be a hero” David jumped off Deans lap and ran out of the room crying “David!” Dean walked out of the bedroom as David slammed his bedroom door shut, he sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall “why do I feel like the bad guy in all this” 

Dean opened the bedroom door and looked in to see David passed out on the floor “must have cried himself to sleep” he walked over and picked him up gently holding him close to his chest “I really do love you, my sweet little angel!” Dean walked over to the bed and gently laid him down, he noticed Nemo on the floor where David had been laid, he walked over and picked It up before dusting the dirt from its head “maybe I should wash this” he shrugged as he placed it on the bed beside David. Dean picked up the blanket and pulled it over him as he bent down and placed a loving kiss on his forehead “I’m going to miss you the most David” Dean walked out and quietly shut the door “is he alright?” Dean jumped as he turned to see Jane stood behind him, he nodded slightly as he walked passed her “he’s fine” Jane sighed feeling the coldness from Dean as she watched him walk downstairs, she slowly followed him as he walked into the kitchen “you know she really needs your help” Dean shrugged as he opened a bottle of cheap whiskey that was on the table “she can get by just fine without me, look at how great David was before I showed up, he never got kidnapped before” Jane sat down as Dean turned his back to her and started drinking from the bottle “Bella wasn’t even after you, she wanted Phoebe, this would have happened with you here or not!” Jane paused as she watched Dean, he continued to drink from the bottle in his hand “I know you’re hurting Dean, you just found out you lost 2 children in one night, I know how it feels to lose a child, I’ve been there, before I had Rose, I mean Phoebe, I was going to have a baby and I lost it.” Jane paused as she looked at him, she could tell he wasn’t listening as he drank deeply from the bottle “Dean, Phoebe needs you, she’s broken and I don’t know if she will ever recover from this alone” Dean put the bottle down keeping his back to Jane “Phoebe doesn’t need me, she never will! That’s why she didn’t tell me about David or the babies she just lost, now if you don’t mind I’m going to bed” Dean turned and started walking out of the room “It’s okay to cry Dean”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the final chapter. Wow I can't believe I got this done, there was a point when I had so much going on and I was so stressed out, depressed and had an awful comment that it made me almost deleted my account and gave up on my writing, I am so glad I stuck it out because believe it or not this does actually help, its become a coping mechanism for me and I manage to work through a lot of my issues in my writing.  
> ANYWAYS... I hope you all really enjoy it and I will be working on another story to follow on at some point in the near future but with Christmas around the corner and an 8 year old in the house, I don't get much rest in December to do writing.

Sue got in the car beside Jane and smiled “I called ahead, they said Phoebe will be ready to go when we get there” Jane smiled slightly as she started the engine “what’s wrong, I thought you would be happy Phoebes coming home today” Jane pulled away from the curb and started driving down the street “I’m worried about Dean, he’s completely closed himself off, he’s taking off as soon as I get back, he even said he was going through the back door so Phoebe doesn’t see him!” Sue rolled her eyes as she looked at Jane “look let me worry about Dean and you worry about Phoebe!” Jane sighed as she continued the drive in silence.

David ran out of the house as Jane parked the car on the drive beside Phoebe’s car, he could see Phoebe in the window as he started jumping up and down excitedly “mummy’s home, mummy’s home!” Phoebe carefully opened the car door and smiled “I missed you so much, little man” David tried to climb up into the car “let me get out David and I’ll give you cuddles in the house” Phoebe got out of the car as David grabbed her legs “David stop it, you’re going to make mummy fall” Jane pulled David off Phoebe's legs and carried him into the house. Phoebe carefully walked up to the house as Sue came up behind to help her up the porch steps “I can do it myself!” Sue backed away slightly, while still staying close enough in case she fell “you’re lucky you only broke your arm and sprained your ankle” Phoebe sighed as she walked up the steps supporting herself on the rail “you don’t need to make small talk, I’m sorry I snapped, I’m just...” Phoebe trailed off as she walked over and sat on a chair on the porch “don’t worry I get it” Phoebe looked down avoiding eye contact “I could have just got David and got out, but I just had to go after her, it’s my fault, I killed them!” Sue saw tears drip off phoebes face as she looked at her “don’t think like that, it’s not your fault Phoebe, you were protecting David if you didn’t kill her she would have just come back for him again and again!” Phoebe wiped her face as she completely ignored what Sue had just said “I don’t even deserve forgiveness for this, let alone do I deserve Dean, I had plenty of chances to speak up, to protect them and I didn’t, I even hid this” Phoebe pulled a scan photo from inside the sling holding her arm up “I went while I was on the road with him and I still didn’t tell him” Sue knelt down in front of Phoebe taking her hand “listen to me, you did nothing wrong!! You were protecting David at the moment in time David was in the most danger no one else, you did what anyone would have done, even I’d have done what you did” Phoebe wiped her face again regaining her composure, she stood up and slowly walked away as if nothing had happened.  
Jane walked out onto the front porch as Phoebe sat down on the couch with David, she looked at Sue who was just standing up “Dean left almost straight after me, he left him with James” Sue shook her head slightly as she rubbed it “honestly he’s the least of our worries, she’s closed herself off again and blames herself for the miscarriage” Jane sighed as she rubbed her head “I don’t know what to do with her when she gets like this, we couldn’t do anything to help before we just ended up watching her deteriorate” Sue shook her head as she took out her phone “don’t be so sure” Jane looked at her confused “you know how we can help her?” Sue shook her head “not how, who!” Sue paused as she started scrolling through her contacts “I found Dean before and gave Phoebe everything she needed to take on that case, I accidentally left it out, I took it when she picked it up and locked it away in the safe, I left her alone just long enough to get it out and read most of it and finally I told her she couldn’t go because she wasn’t strong enough! I’ll find Dean and I’ll drag him back here if I have to!” Sue smiled as she found the number she was looking for “Sue, are we sure bringing him back is the right thing, what if it makes the situation worse” Sue shook her head as she looked at Jane with a look of overconfidence “he doesn’t know the truth, when he does he will be there for her” Sue turned and walked down the drive was as Jane rolled her eyes “I hope you know what you’re doing”


End file.
